


Life's for Living

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [10]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, but no actual threesome, ds elements, faint allusion to threesome, oh dear lord just so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the 3-day weekend coming up, Chris and Darren think it is finally time for a big meet the parents get-together. Unfortunately, ghosts of Darren's career lurk to make it a not-so-fun trip for everyone.</p><p>Written for the crisscolfer big bang. <a href="http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/149621378357/darren-knows-he-loves-chris-and-chris-loves-him">Go check out the amazing photoset @djchika posted to go along with the story!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's for Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is not set immediately after the past part of this series. Instead, it is a jump into their future set between seasons two and three of Glee.

Darren knew a few weeks into his relationship with Chris that this was it. He knew then that this was the guy he was going to be with for the rest of his life (barring any asshole-ish tendencies on his own part). Despite knowing that, Chris and Darren have never tried to bring their families together.

Darren takes a deep breath as he sinks another tiki torch into the ground around the pool. This party they're hosting though, this changes everything. This is when, for better or worse, face the reality of this is who they'll have for the rest of their lives. 

So, no pressure or anything. 

Darren knows he loves Chris and Chris loves him but despite that, he still feels the need for everything to go off right. He's met Chris’s parents before, but it was brief as he picked Chris up to move him down to LA after his graduation. There wasn’t really a time to get to know one another then. And besides, that was Before, back at the start of the relationship. Before Chris’s parents knew who he was to Chris and who he was Darren has never been around Chris's parents since his employment history went public. For him, this party, this weekend, it needs to go right. 

Chris is perhaps a little less nervous than Darren, which is... not the natural order of things between them. 

But he has the benefit here, he thinks. Darren's parents are just so nice. They're nice and bubbly and happy and he's pretty sure Darren's mom already loves him, or she's just really great at pretending. He hasn't spent that much time with Darren's brother yet but what he does know of Chuck doesn't seem that scary. Darren hero worships Chuck in a very sibling like way, so there is some impetus to not be hated by the brother, but it's still not on the same level as parents. 

The one area he has to just completely not focus on is how Darren's parents will like his parents. Or rather, how much awkwardness his very conservative, Republican parents will bring to the very liberal table. 

"Baby?" Chris calls out the door. "Do you think we need more wine? Or beer? Should I have Joey make a run?" Because, of course, Chris can't legally buy the booze he's serving in the house he owns with his partner. Not that he's bitter. Age is just a number. An oppressive, restrictive number. 

“I think we're ... going to definitely need more yes. Joey!" Darren shouts for him while sinking the next torch into a hole by the pool. The dinner tonight is strictly family only which means, naturally, Joey will be there. Darren knows his parents understand why Joey will be there (and half expect him anyways) and they certainly know why Joey lives with them but something occurrs to him. 

"Babe, do your parents know Joey lives here?" 

Chris stops mid-step across the yard and swivels around to face Darren. "Uh. Huh. I don't actually know if I've ever mentioned that. Um... shit. I probably should, right?" 

Joey isn't really the type of person that Chris feels like he has to worry about. Joey might be a total goof but he has the ability to discern what is and isn't a parent safe topic or comment... an ability that Darren sometimes lacks, actually. 

“Yeah maybe. And uh, maybe let them know he'll be here tonight? I mean, it is family and Joey is..." Darren trails off, looking over to the house where Joey is finishing up in the kitchen. Darren knows that Chris considers Joey family, as Joey is someone very close and dear to both of them. 

“I will," Chris says. Because his thoughts are echoing Darren's right now. Joey is family, and Chris wants his parents to love Joey almost as much as he wants them to love Darren. 

As soon as he gets inside, he grabs his cell phone and calls his parents. By his calculations they should be about an hour and a half away - by car, of course, because his parents don't really have the disposable income to drop cash on plane tickets like Darren's parents are doing. His conversation with them is short, the way he prefers them. His mother seems... confused, to say the least, by his mention that there will be another friend of theirs at the party. He adds in, "He actually lives with us, you'll love him!" As a precursor to his. "See you soon!" And then hangs up. 

“Hey, was Darren shouting for me earlier? I thought I heard his bellow..." Joey walks up to Chris, noticing Darren outside struggling with a bunch of fairy lights in the few trees they have. "What did he need? I'm afraid to uh, interrupt right now. Afraid I might get roped into that."

Chris checks on Darren's progress through the window. "Good call. Yeah, he was going to see if you'd run to the store and pick up a few more bottles of wine and some beer - maybe a case of beer?" 

He's not exactly sure how many Darren's dad can put away, but he's seen Darren and Joey drink and he knows his own dad... so a case seems reasonable. 

“Sure, no problem, anything in particular? I don't want to ruin the motif of the party." Joey grins. 

"Nah, it's just BBQ. Something that goes with that?" 

Joey nods. "Right, got it. Something that goes with BBQ, be right back." He grabs his wallet and slips out the door and to the car. Outside, Darren gets his feet wrapped up in the lights and trips himself, falling into the pool. 

Chris hears the splash and looks out the window again in time to see Wookie making a mad dash to him, jumping into the pool with an almost as impressive splash and swimming to save her Daddy. 

He manages to get a full minute on video on his phone, though he knows it won't be nearly as hilarious without the moment of Darren falling in. Then he puts his phone down and jogs over to actually check on Darren, who is trying to make it out of the pool but Wookie isn't helping. She insists on licking his face and her paws leave scratches down his arms as she paddles. 

"Baby girl, baby girl stop, no, Daddy needs to get out," Darren says, attempting to use his arm to push her out of the way but her dog paddle is strong and her nails are sharp.

Chris whistles sharply to get her attention and points to the ground by him. "Wookie, come." 

Her head jerks back at Chris’s sharp whistle, ears perked up as they always do at Chris’s voice. She hesitates, though, looking back at Darren in the water with her and the conflict seems to be evident on her very fluffy, canine face. Luckily for Darren, she is the kind of dog that actually wants to obey and she quickly scrambles out of the pool and over to Chris’s feet. 

“Right, right, listen to that Daddy," Darren grumbles as he slowly makes his way out of the pool, his clothes dripping and clinging tightly to him. "You look so proud of yourself," Darren says, looking not at the dog but at Chris. 

“She just wanted to help you," Chris says, scratching Wookie on the damp top of her head before walking over to check on his other baby. "Are you okay, though?" Darren sulks briefly before he lunges forward, grabs Chris tightly in his still soaking wet arms and drags him back, throwing both of them back into the pool. 

Chris shrieks, the water is cold in a way that slices through to his bones. He sputters and kicks to the surface, still grappling with Darren. "Oh my god-" He gasps, then laughs. "I hate you, I hate you so much." 

Wookie can't take it any more - both of her Daddies are in the water now. She dives back in, barking. She can't seem to decide if they both need rescuing now or if this is a game. 

“You don't," Darren croons. "You love me. You want to kiss me--" He yelps as Chris shoves him under the water, Wookie swimming over him in the pool. He surfaces, laughing and trying to dunk Chris back under the water. They stay there in the pool, grappling and fighting, hands sliding over wet skin and under loose clothing until they're both panting, half undressed and very, very wet. 

"So... Did you really need more booze or were you just trying to get me out of the house so you could commence your awkward and weird water mating dance?" Joey asks, standing there with a case of beer in one hand and a couple bottles of wine in the other.

“Little bit of both?" Chris shrugs, treading water and unable to wipe the smile off of his face. "I mean, last time you said it made you uncomfortable... we were just trying to be polite..." Of course, that's total bullshit. There's almost nothing they do that Joey would be put off by. 

“I mean, you do realize you're doing it wrong, right? Don't you need to have the clothes off first?" 

Darren shrugs, leaning back in the water and moving his arms enough to keep him from sinking. "I mean, why bother taking the clothes off first? It takes all the fun and challenge out of it!" 

"Challenge? What Challenge?" Joey laughs. 

"Well, if I can get him naked, of course." Darren rolls his eyes at Joey. 

"Right. Like it is really that hard for you to get Chris naked."

“Okay, hold up." Chris swims to the edge of the pool. "In less than an hour two sets of parents will be here. No one is getting naked, for any reason besides a shower before we get dressed."

“Right." Darren nods. "Nothing says major boner killer like parents and ... potential in-laws." Joey shoots him a look but Darren ignores it, trying to play it off like it's no big deal to talk about in-laws. 

Chris is too busy climbing out of the pool for it to even really register what Darren just said. He grabs a towel from the stack by the pool and does a quick rub down, then points his damp towel at Darren. "You use the guest shower. I'm using ours. No joining me." 

Not that Chris doesn't enjoy the water conservation attempts, but he knows they'll never be done in time.

That does make Darren whine. "But, babe!" Chris is walking off, ignoring him. "My fluffy shower scrubber is in our shower! And my special facial cleanser! And face toner! And shampoo for curly haired dudes! And my razor!"

Chris sighs. "Okay, fine, we can shower together but no touching." 

But what if I need you to do my back?" Darren says quietly, actually giving Chris the puppy dog eyes. 

Chris marches Darren into the house. "I will not have our parents show up when we are halfway through shower sex. The goal here is to be ready, dressed, and presentable by the time they arrive. I mean, do you want to have to explain to my mother what distracted us? Because if you're comfortable with that, then fine. I'll do your back and everything else."

Darren's eyes go wide at just the mental image of having to explain to Mrs. Colfer the things Chris was doing to him in the shower. "N-no. No. No, that's good, right, shower and make sure all the dildo's are away yes, good."

Chris files away this new scare tactic... it might come in handy later on. 

They do make it through the shower without too much interruption. Darren gets his back washed and Chris makes Darren do his hair and it's actually a very nice few moments alone to gather themselves for the potential storm of their own creation that they're about to walk into. 

"Ready for this?" Chris asks, making his hair do the swoop just the way he likes. "Because my parents should be here-" 

The doorbell rings. 

Darren swallows. He is so not ready for this. "They can't like, break my legs right? For defiling their son?" He shoots Chris a nervous look as he runs his hands over his shirt, trying to smooth away imaginary wrinkles. "Oh shit, Cee, did we lock the playroom?"

Chris nods and reassures him. "Yes, sweetie, the playroom is locked. And I hid the key. Um, in the safe. It may be overkill, but..." 

They really don't want anyone seeing the play room. 

“No, no, that's good. Good. I mean if Hannah just tried to walk in..." Darren trails off. "Or your mother." He winces. 

The doorbell dings again and Darren jumps. "Right! The door!" He jumps slightly, turns and hurries over to the door, throwing it open with a wide, slightly manic grin. "Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Colfer, so happy you could make it!" 

Chris's parents greet Darren politely, but not warmly. Luckily, Hannah makes up for it. She's quick to run over giving Darren the biggest hug while Chris says hi to his mom and dad.

“There's my girl!" Darren says, spinning Hannah around in his arms. He might be going over the top with his enthusiasm with Hannah to make up for the restraint from Chris's parents but it isn't anything Hannah herself doesn't give back. 

"That's me! I'm your girl!" Hannah announces proudly and Darren laughs, giving her another tight squeeze. 

"That's right! Just don't let the woman of the house know that." 

"Oh?" That seems to catch Chris's mother's ears and Darren just internally winces. It is only one word but he can practically see it with that tone. 

"Oh, yeah. You know, her," Darren says, pointing over to where Wookie is wiggling with one of Darren's shoes in her mouth. 

Chris's dad, normally a quiet man compared to his mother, claps his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Do we get a house tour, son?" 

Chris is already grateful for how willing to play interference he is. It's a role he's used to, through years of Chris's mother storming into schools and doctors offices, speaking without thinking or just being pushy about getting her way. 

"We thought we'd wait until Darren's parents get here, too," Chris says. "Show everyone around at once." 

"I see." His mother sounds like she's disapproving, though Chris can't figure out why she would. 

Internally, Darren is already panicking. He knew he'd never charm Mrs. Colfer, not anymore, not after he became the 'pornstar boyfriend'. The fact that he can't make someone love him though, that does hit him low in the stomach. He's used to charm being one of his super powers. It frustrates, and terrifies, him that it doesn't work on her. 

"Uh, well we have some beverages around here why don't we-- Joey!" Darren shouts, really needing some more back up. 

“Oh!" Chris perks up from where he's distractedly watching Darren. "Joey, he's our other roommate." 

"I can't imagine you need a roommate..." His mother asks. 

"He's our best friend," Chris says. "We don't need the money, but he's irreplaceable in our lives." 

The last part is said with a grin right to Joey, who beams back. There's a round of handshakes and a hug from Hannah, whom Chris realizes he may need to keep an eye on... she seems a little bit too interested in Joey... 

"And what do you do for a living?" Chris's mother asks. 

"Oh- um, I'm an actor," Joey says. "I actually have a role in-" 

"You're on Jessie!" Hannah says excitedly. "I knew I recognized you!" 

"Yeah!" Joey is delighted to be recognized. "Yeah, it's a Disney Channel show." 

"Well, that's wonderful to hear!" Chris's mother immediately seems to warm to him. 

Darren watches as Chris's mom pulls Joey into an easy conversation about what the set of Jessie is like. "It is so nice to see another young man like Chris making their acting dreams come true," she says, wrapping an arm around Joey's shoulders and squeezing them. "Good for you! I'm glad Chris has someone like you to look up to for his career." 

Darren bites down on the tip of his tongue and smiles. He is glad that Joey got his break and he would never begrudge him it after all the work he put in to get there. Still, it is hard to hear with his own music career stalled. "How about I go and grab those drinks?" Darren shoots them a tight smile and excuses himself into the kitchen where he can grab the counter and take a nice, long, deep breath.

Chris says, "I'll help him," and follows Darren into the kitchen where he immediately wraps his arms around Darren from behind and pulls him into a tight hug. He whispers, "I love you so fucking much, you know that?" 

Darren smiles and leans back into Chris's body. He wraps his own arms around Chris's own. "I love you," he responds. In Chris's arms, he's only able to twist a bit, but he does move just enough so he can kiss Chris lightly on the lips. With Tim and Karyn in the other room, Darren isn't about to try for anything more than that. 

"Now, would your mother prefer white wine or a beer?"

“White wine," Chris says. "If we start her now she might hit happy drunk around the time your parents get in. Are they close, by the way?" 

He knows that Chuck texted Darren when they got in the rental car at the airport. Considering the holiday LA traffic, he's glad they had an early afternoon flight time. 

“Yeah, we got about half hour or so until they're here." Darren pours the wine and unscrews the cap to the beer. "You want to grab a beer for Joey too?" He asks, putting the other glasses on a tray. When it's full, he grabs it, steadying it in his hands. "Once more unto the breach." Shooting Chris a smile, he heads back out where Joey and Karyn are still talking.

"Karyn, wine?" Darren asks, offering her the glass. She purses her lips slightly, eyeing the glass. 

"It is a bit early for drinking isn't it?" She says, looking at Darren and then Tim who has taken his own beer happily. "I mean your parents still aren't here yet, I wouldn't want to be rude." 

Darren falters slightly before pasting on a smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's a holiday after all." Karyn just hums, not saying anything but holds onto her glass. Darren considers it a win. Sort of. 

“Mom." Chris puts his arm around her and squeezes a little, hoping maybe it'll warm her up emotionally. "I swear, Darren's parents won't care. They're laid back, you'll love them." 

"Laid back," she repeats. "I would imagine they'd have to be." 

And oh, there it is. That attitude that made Chris cringe his way through school. 

Darren takes a deep breath, focusing on how much he loves Chris and how much he really does want this to go well. He has plans to keep Chris in his life for a very long time which means that his parents will be there for a long time. He needs to find some common ground with Karyn and make this work. 

"San Francisco can do that to you," Darren says, ignoring any other implications of what she might mean and forcing a smile. 

"I'm sure it can do a lot to you," she agrees and Darren decides to let it go. 

"So, we're waiting on a tour but what about that backyard?" Tim says, quickly changing the subject, for which Darren is grateful. 

"Oh yes! Would you like to see it? Come on back. We've recently added a bit to the yard to make it a bit more inviting for parties." Darren is quick to grab the door, pausing first to let Wookie wiggle her way out into the yard before following behind. 

"Do you have a lot of parties here?" Karyn asks, following along behind them. 

"Er, not really?" Darren answers, a bit confused. "I mean, we do have friends over for dinner parties and such, which is nice." 

“Actually, this is the party we've been planning for a while," Chris points out. "Darren's put a lot of work into getting it perfect - and it looks amazing, doesn't it?" The backyard is covered in twinkle lights and Japanese paper lanterns hanging down from the trees. The pool has tiki torches surrounding it, already on fire and crackling happily into the afternoon. 

Even Karyn has to admit that it does look very nice. 

Darren beams over at Chris, even if this party crashes and burns, he's going to be thankful for him. "Thanks babe," he says quietly, pecking Chris on the cheek. Hannah giggles, pushing in between them to wrap an arm around Chris. 

"That's gross Bubba," she complains with an eye roll. "Kissing."

“Oh, if you think that's gross, you're totally in for it," Chris threatens. "At some point tonight I might kiss him on the mouth." 

Hannah pretends to gag. 

Darren grins hugely and grabs Chris around the waist. "Yeah, we may even hug each other and say how much we love each other," he coos at Chris. Behind them Hannah continues to make gagging noises while Karyn ahems, ever so quietly. Darren is quick to release Chris, the two of them standing awkwardly. Darren doesn't know if he should apologize, he feels he shouldn't have to as they weren't doing anything, but he sort of feels the constant urge to apologize the entire time so far. 

A advantageously timed door bell actually makes Darren’s shoulders drop and relax. "Oh, I wonder if that's my parents. Maybe they made good time..." 

"Are you expecting anyone else...?" Karyn asks, arching a brow at him. 

"No, just, arrived here fast..." Darren quickly ducks out of the backyard to the front door, throwing it open on his family. "Oh thank god," he whispers, seeing them. 

"Darren, I had no idea you missed us so much. You're always welcome to come home and visit," Cerina teases, smiling at her son. 

Chris is almost as relieved as Darren to see Darren's parents show up. He knows they'll provide a good buffer, and he also knows his mother well enough to know that Cerina is the kind of effortlessly charming woman that his mother always looks up to. Hopefully she'll see that Darren's parents aren't ashamed of him, so she has no reason to be on Chris's behalf. 

Hopefully. 

He gives Cerina a huge hug and laughs when, despite being half a foot taller than him, she actually lifts him off his feet a couple of inches. "It's so good to see you again." He gives Darren a hug, slightly quicker and less affectionate but still warm. 

“Can I get you guys something to--" 

"Beer," Chuck says, bustling into the house with his wife Lucy by his side. "Definitely a beer." 

"Beer," Charles agrees, nodding and smiling at Darren. 

"Alright, beer it is." Darren slips away again and into the kitchen, returning with drinks in hand to find Karyn and Tim coming in from outside, Joey and Hannah talking and trailing behind them. 

"Well, gang's all here," Darren says happily, clapping his hands. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Karyn and Tim, Chris's parents. And Karyn and Tim, Cerina and Charles, my parents." 

“And this is my sister Hannah," Chris says. "And Darren's brother Chuck." 

Joey clears his throat pointedly, until everyone laughs. 

"And, that's Joey," Chris finishes. "The star of the show." Joey does a silly little curtsy. Even Chris's mother cracks a smile at it.

“Yeah, yeah, jerk ass," Darren teases, shoving Joey slightly. Joey goes along with it, used to Darren's affectionate names and just smiles back. Karyn just frowns from behind her daughter. 

"Right, so, tour! We did promise a tour, didn't we?" Darren jumps in to start. "Well since we're here we might as well start... here. Our grand living room with extraordinarily large TV and game station and ridiculously comfy couch right here." Chuck's eyes widen as he looks over the number of DVDs and game systems that are set up to the TV. "Benefit of having a boyfriend and combining three dude's worth of entertainment systems bro," he says, nudging Chuck in the ribs. 

“We can get down with some Mario Kart later," Joey says. 

"He picked that game because he always win." Chris mock whispers. "But we've got a ringer in our midst, don't we?" He elbows Hannah in an exaggerated way, before moving on. 

Hannah beams at her brother as Darren continues the tour. "So, bathroom, Joey's room," he says, gesturing with his hand to each door. He skips over the playroom door and pushes open the one to the master bedroom. "This is ours," he says, looking over the room and trying to judge how someone who has never seen it might think of it. 

"Ooh, boys this is lovely," Cerina says, looking around the room. "I love the posts of this headboard." She grabs one of them and tugs, eyes widening. "Solid wood, very nice choice." Darren works hard to keep his face from breaking as there is more than just aesthetics at work with why they chose the solid wood headboard.

Everything in the room has been freshly washed - the bedding on an extra long cycle, the headboard and all available surfaces with sanitizing spray - just to make sure. Even so, Chris feels nervous. His mother is the type of person to poke and prod at things, and Hannah - while much more innocent in motivation - has picked up the sense that it's fine to do that from her. 

It's Hannah that notices the bottle of lotion that must have fallen between the nightstand and the wall. She grabs it and pops the cap open to sniff. "Ooh, vanilla." ... then proceeds to pour some on her hands and rub it in. 

Chris tries so hard to fight his urge to blush. It's not just any lotion, it's one of the soothing aftercare ones he uses on Darren after a spanking. He's so glad this one at least has a very subtle label on it and could pass for actual lotion. 

Darren's cheeks flush as he shoots Chris a surreptitious look. He thought everything had been put away but at least this isn't embarrassing. Joey shoots him a look, smirking and Darren stomps on his toes to keep him from saying anything. 

"Yes, well, dry here. Hell on the elbows." Darren coughs and quickly turns to leave the bedroom. The others follow, Hannah trailing behind as they head back to the living room. 

Hannah pauses at a pair of double doors, tugging on the handles but the door doesn't budge. "What's in here?" She tries again on the doors.

“That room isn't done yet," Chris says. He and Darren discussed this and decided that just firmly saying they were renovating it was the best way to go about it. "There's nothing exciting, we've just been using it for storage while we figure out what to do with it." 

Chris's dad looks interested. "If you want me to check it out later, I might have some suggestions-" 

"Maybe!" Chris says, smiling as though the idea of his dad going beyond that door isn't vaguely sickening. "If we have time later." 

Hopefully his dad will get slightly drunk and forget. Darren's own stomach rolls at the idea of Chris's parents going into that room. If Karyn didn't already believe he's corrupted her child, that room alone would serve as evidence to that fact. 

"Hey why don't we get some hot dogs and burgers going? What's a labor day cookout without food, right? Dad? Tim? Want to help me get stuff going?" Darren heads into the kitchen, scrounging around for the food in the fridge. 

Their fathers immediately strike up the eternal bond of men seasoning meat to cook over an open flame. Chris and Darren are happy to leave them to that to them - they're still of the age where free, effortless food trumps grill control. So they settle by the pool with their beers, making sure wine glasses are topped off and Hannah has her Diet Coke. Chris puts it on a wine glass for her, which makes her giggle endlessly. 

“So Hannah, how is school going?" Darren asks, knocking back a bit of his beer. "You've got to be what a senior now? In college?" Hannah giggles and shakes her head again, blushing in a way so familiar to Darren. Her cheeks go just as pink as Chris's do and Darren finds it adorable. 

"No, no just a freshman." 

"In college though right?" Hannah giggles again and shakes her head, looking at the ground. 

Chris watches Darren and Hannah talk. He's so intensely grateful for his sister's open, loving personality. She's like the total antidote to his mother's coldness. Though his mother does seem to be all right just now, talking to Darren's mom. He sips his beer and watches Cerina charm her with talks of the charity group she's on the board of, and garden clubs, and a lot of San Francisco social niceties that women of Clovis can only dream of. 

It's going better. They can tell it is going better and Darren is optimistic. Maybe what happened earlier was just the problem of nerves and and clashing but they'll work through it. Darren looks over at Chris and grins, winking at him when Hannah isn't looking. Behind him, he can hear his mother going on about how much more she has begun doing since having the boys out from the house. He snorts to himself, she's always been busy. 

"It is always hard when they leave though," Cerina says with a sigh, shaking her head and looking at her sons over by the pool. 

"Yes I can imagine." Karyn takes a sip of her own drink, pursing her lips slightly. "When Christopher left, well, he just told us that he had a job in Los Angeles and was going to be moving in with his boyfriend and just, that was that. He up and left about a week after that I believe. Not much time to get adjusted to the idea of your only son leaving and living with the guy he's just been dating for a couple weeks. And of course if we had known about anything..." Karyn trails off, shrugging lightly. 

“Mom-" Chris can't help but reply, annoyed. "I was eighteen. You expected me to be going to college soon, anyway. I left maybe two months before I would have anyway." 

"But you were going to community college-" 

"No, you wanted me to go to community college," Chris corrects her. 

“I wanted you to go and get something as a backup just in case. I don't think it is unreasonable to want your child to have a contingency plan for if their highly difficult career choice doesn't work out. There's nothing wrong with that."

Darren looks at Chris and then over at Karyn, he wants to jump in and point out that Chris didn't need the back up because he was good and he had Darren but he doesn't know if Chris wants him wading into this fight. 

"But college wasn't going anywhere," Chris argues. "And I was going to fail. Even if I hadn't gotten the show - I wasn't just heading out to Los Angeles alone. I had a plan - I had someone to help me if it didn't work out." 

He can see that his words wound his mother, but he's tired of walking on eggshells around her. 

“Someone--? Him?" Karyn’s arm shoots out, gesturing wildly to where Darren is still sitting on a chaise. "What, was he going to get you into porn too?" 

Chris opens his mouth to respond, but Darren's mother beats him to it. 

"If you don't mind my saying," Cerina says, sipping her wine as though she's not interjecting into a heated argument between two people she barely knows, "I find that at a certain age it's best to let your children make their own decisions - and mistakes." 

"So you do think the - the pornography - was a mistake." Karyn speaks in a triumphant tone, shooting Chris a look. 

"I believe that he made his own path, and in the end he will accomplish what he sets out to." Cerina's smile remains unchanged but Chris can hear the steel in her voice. "Was it the plan I imagined for him when he was a little boy? No. Was I ever under the impression that his life would be mine to mold? Not at all." 

Darren shoots his mother a grateful smile. He is well aware of her thoughts on his past career choices and how she thinks he made poor decisions but he appreciates that she doesn't judge him by them, something he can't really say for Karyn. Darren slips an arm around Chris, rubbing his arm gently. 

Karyn looks like she's going to say something else and Darren is forever grateful when Tim and Charles come back, a plate of meat in each hand. "So, dinner then, yes?" Tim says with a bigger than necessary smile. 

“Dinner sounds great, Dad." Chris smiles at him, but he hangs back and leans against Darren. When his parents are out of hearing range he whispers, "I feel like I should apologize to your mom for having to sit through that."

Darren takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "She's fine. Probably isn't anything she doesn't wonder about herself honestly." He reaches down and takes Chris's hand, squeezing it. "I did tell you, didn't I? When I went back home after it all... came out. She slapped me so _hard_." Darren chuckles quietly. "She said I'd been an idiot and well, maybe I had been, who knows. Let’s just ... focus on this, on making it through tonight, yeah?" He lifts their hands where they're joined together and kisses Chris's. 

“You're not an idiot." Chris takes a moment to fuss over Darren. He does remember that weekend Darren went home. Chris hadn't been able to go with him, and they'd both decided it might be best if he had some private family time to deal with it, but Darren had been so down when he came back... Chris just hates seeing him sad. "Okay. Yeah. We can do this. Get through the night." 

“Love you, Cee," Darren says, quietly enough that he knows that only Chris will hear him. He's not looking to scene or slip into that headspace, definitely not with parents around them like this, but there is something pleasant for both of them to be reminded, not just of their love, but of who and what they are for each other. Chris is his boyfriend, yes but he is also so much more. Chris is his rock and his guide and the person Darren looks to and that has so much more meaning. 

Darren gives Chris hand one more squeeze before leading him over to the table. Their hands untangle to allow them to sit down, thankfully next to one another, as everyone else sits around them. 

Chris's mother is still a little sullen, but everyone else is in good enough spirits. Chris finds his mood lifted quickly by Hannah's happy conversation as she tells them stories about school and makes Chris give her all the scoop on her favorite actors. 

He hasn't met most of them, but she doesn't need to know that.

The conversation turns then from celebrities to how the jobs are going. Joey answers easily, grinning and teasing Hannah as he talks about the set of Jessie a bit more. It's clear how excited he is to be apart of a project finally and Darren is once again, reminded how happy he is for his friend. Joey's deserved a break for a long time now. 

"And how is the modeling going dear?" Cerina asks Darren, spearing a bit of potato salad. "I heard they had wanted you for their next big shoot, isn't that right?" 

Darren grins at his mom, the pride evident in her eyes. "You mean their charity one? Yeah, they're having me do the main spread for that." 

Cerina nods happily. "Quite an honor, dear. And being able to be apart of a charity spread like that, must be real nice to be apart of something where you can give back. We're very happy for you dear." Darren flushes. His mom may not be subtle but he appreciates her all the more for it. 

“I'm so proud of him," Chris gushes, rubbing a hand up Darren's arm. "They're having a launch party for it and everything. I can't wait to be his arm candy."

Karyn presses her lips together again, before smiling at both of them. It looks a bit forced but Darren isn't about to call her on it. The last thing he wants to deal with right now is another fight, he'll take this. 

"Yeah, I've spent a lot of time going to events as nothing more than the boytoy, gonna enjoy flipping it around for once." Darren looks at Chris and smiles, reaching under the table to squeeze his leg. 

“Please, you were never a boytoy," Chris says. "I take you places and you end up charming them more than I do. You're a natural born networker." 

"He's always been like that." Cerina smiles fondly. "Even as a little boy, making friends wherever he goes." 

"The opposite of me, basically," Chris says. He shoots his mother a look - a hopeful one this time, a smiling one. "Right, Mom?" 

She answers after a pause. "No, you always were a shy one."

Darren takes Karyn's comment as a hopeful response. "I guess that's why we make such a good team, huh Cee?" Darren, smiles at Chris, squeezing his hand again under the table. "Pick up the slack where the other one needs it. Lord knows how you keep me in line and focused." 

"He's certainly needed _that_ as a boy," Cerina adds, smirking slightly from around her glass of wine. Darren didn't mean the comment as dirty as it sounded but his mother is too well versed in innuendo after having Darren and Chuck as children. Darren shoots Chris an apologetic look but Karyn says nothing and the comment goes uncommented on. 

Dinner continues far easier than it started. Darren begins to relax more into his chair, leaning to the side until his shoulder is pressed against Chris's own as well. Karyn has also relaxed, whether the food or because of the wine it isn't clear, but she is quicker to smile than earlier. As the sun goes down, Darren quickly stands to clear plates and food and the light the tiki torches that line the backyard and the fairy lights strung up in the trees. They help keep bugs away and add a bit more atmosphere to the backyard. On his way back, picks up the wine bottles and a few beers, bringing them back with him to where everyone is sitting. 

Chris takes the wine from Darren and refreshes everyone's drinks while Darren cracks open the new beer bottles. "You know what you should do?" Chris says, before Darren sits back down. "You should go get your guitar." 

“Really?" Darren can see Chuck rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye and that just serves to further push Darren to go get his guitar. He never passes up the opportunity to annoy Chuck. 

He returns with his guitar, sitting back down by Chris and taking a few moments to strum and tune the strings. "Any requests?" His question is for the group but he's looking at Chris. 

"A Whole New World!" Hannah pipes up, bouncing in her seat on the other side of Chris. 

"I know that one!" Darren grins. "But you have to sing it with me okay?" Hannah agrees and Darren begins playing the song, singing Aladdin's part to her. 

Chris pulls out his phone to record Hannah and Darren dueting. Hannah has a decent singing voice, thanks to years in church choirs and private lessons that they both had. By the second verse, Chris can't resist joining in. 

Darren finishes off the song with a flair of chords, crooning right at Chris. "Another!" Hannah demands immediately, her father laughing at her excitement. Immediately launching into the song, Darren plays "Under the Sea", getting Hannah to join in with him again. They trade lyrics back and forth with Chris pitching in until they're all done. Darren sets his guitar down, grabbing for one of the beers. 

"Brava, dear," Cerina praises. 

"Yes, well done. Though I think most of the praise goes to those voices," Charles adds, looking at Hannah and then Chris. "Definitely kept you afloat there at the end when you forgot the lyrics."

“You play, don't you?" Chris asks Chuck, who has been lingering in the background. 

Chuck’s eyes brighten, like maybe he wanted to join Darren but didn't want to invite himself to. Darren laughs and hands the guitar over to Chuck. He adjusts it slightly for his hands before launching into something soft, quiet and ever so slightly haunting. It doesn't have the bounce and joy that Disney did but it is still just as pretty. 

Hannah grows bored and stands, wandering away and towards the pool as the others sit around and listen. Darren watches Hannah investigating before standing, going over to her. "Hey Han," he says quietly, making sure not to disturb Chuck's song. "You like all the lights?" 

"Mmhm. Really pretty. I like how it looks." She nods decisively and it makes Darren smile. She certainly has a similar strong opinion like her brother. 

"Well. I happen to have a little something extra saved for later..." Darren trails off. 

Hannah is intrigued. "What is it?"

“It's a wand," Darren whispers to her, like telling her a secret. Really they're sparklers but Darren thinks they look a lot like a sparking wand.

Her eyes go huge. "Like in Harry Potter! That's Bubba's favorite." Of course, she knows Darren knows that, but still - that's how she identifies with Harry Potter. It's that thing she always used to watch with her brother. 

Darren grins and nods. "It is Bubba's favourite," Darren agrees. "And did you know it's my favourite too?" Her eyes widen and it just makes Darren happy to be able to share with her like this. 

"Okay, how about we go get the wands now?" Hannah starts to clap excitedly and Darren holds up a finger, making sure she keeps quiet. She nods and quiets down, following along behind Darren as he grabs the sparklers and a lighter. He takes one for himself and hands Hannah one. "Okay, make sure to hold this part down here okay?" He instructs, pointing to the bottom. "And don't touch the top where the magic is, right?" Hannah nods solemnly, understanding. "When we're done we're just gonna drop them in this bucket ok? It has some water in it which will help to stop the spells." 

Hannah is giggling at him and Darren sticks his tongue out at her as he lights both of their sparklers. Chris laughs when he sees them, Hannah taking off at a run with Darren chasing her. 

His mother takes a moment longer to notice, but as soon as she sees she shouts, "Hannah Colfer!" In that loud mom voice that makes Hannah stop dead still. 

“Wingardium leviosa--" Darren says, waving his wand, he stops when he hears Karyn shouting. Hannah almost drops her sparkler but Darren is quick with the bucket of water, dropping in his sparkler and then putting it underneath hers to quickly douse it before reaching out and gently taking it from Hannah. 

Karyn is making her way over to them quickly and Darren knows they're in for it when he can already see her visibly shaking. "What are you doing?" She starts, looking at Hannah before rounding to Darren. "And what sort of imbecile gives a child a firework? One that has seizures!" She shouts, grabbing Hannah and holding her close while yelling right at Darren. 

"I had water, I was going to be with her and I thought--" 

"You didn't think! You didn't think at all and you could have severely hurt Hannah! But that's like a past time for you at this point isn't it? Hurting my children."

“Mom!" Chris shouts. "It was a fucking sparkler, she was fine! He didn't hand her an explosive!" 

Hannah's eyes go huge at Chris's cursing and she starts to cry. "I was just playing with the wand!" 

Chris goes to her and hugs her. "It's fine, Sissy." 

"It is not fine," Karyn hisses, eyes still on Darren. 

“I just wanted her to have some fun," Darren says back quietly. He isn't sure how to respond in the face of Karyn's fury. He really thought Hannah would be fine, he assumed Chris would have said something if the idea was not safe for his sister and he thought it would be something fun for all of them. 

"Not everything is about fun!" Karyn insists. "There are responsibilities! And being an adult! And not preying on young teenage boys and dragging them into your sexually deviant lifestyle!" 

Darren sucks in a breath, his chest hurting as he shoots a look at Chris. 

“Mom. Stop. Stop yelling. Look around. I own a house. I have a job. I have a partner that I love, that loves me, that is good to me, that makes me feel good about myself every single day of my life. I have a cat and a dog that I come home to. I have almost a million dollars in the bank. What part of my lifestyle isn't what you you would want for a child? Except the part where I ended up with a man." 

Everyone goes quiet, even Karyn. 

"Christopher-" She starts, immediately defensive. "You know your father and I don't disapprove-" 

"But you don't like it, either, do you? And that's why you're so desperate to find something to hate about Darren." He feels slightly sick having just thrown it out there in front of everyone, but he really believes it. 

Chris's voice is strained and Darren can hear it. He reaches out, touching his back and slowly stroking over the thin t-shirt. "Cee," he starts, not sure what else to say but wanting to comfort him. He knows it's been hard, knowing that his parents ultimately don't approve of his life, no matter how good or how successful he's been just because of him being gay.

"That's not-- Chris that isn't what I'm saying--" Karyn starts, her voice much quieter, almost pleasing with him. 

"Karyn," Tim says finally, standing up from the table. "I think it's best if we leave and let the boys have some time to have fun and we need to talk." He moves over to Karyn, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look. Karyn nods slowly, moving away from him and back towards the house to head inside. 

Tim looks back to Darren. "I'm sorry for that. We appreciate you wanting to do something with Hannah. It was very nice of you," his voice is quiet but sincere and Darren nods, offering him a smile. 

"Thank you sir." 

Tim nods and then turns to Chris, reaching out slowly for him. "We are proud of you son. Of both of you," he adds, looking to Darren. "You've done very well for yourselves and have a fine home here. Your mother and I ... well, she's always going to see you as her boy. I think it's time she and I had a talk about that." 

Chris hugs Hannah tightly goodbye, proud when she makes sure to hug Darren, too. 

Darren's mother actually follows Chris's parents out. 

"Where's she going?" Chris asks, confused. 

Darren shrugs at Chris, wrapping an arm around Chris's back to hold him close. It's a few minutes before Cerina is back, closing the front door behind her quietly. 

"I spoke with your mom Chris," she says, moving over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "We're going to have a nice brunch tomorrow morning, just her and I. She loves you, dear." She squeezes his shoulders and gives him an encouraging smile. "It's hard when your children grow up and start making choices for themselves. Especially for mothers. But we're going to talk and hopefully that will help."

“Thank you," Chris says, reaching out and hugging Cerina tightly. "I'm so sorry she's so..." 

"Now, now," Cerina says, lightly. "She's your mother, watch that tongue." 

Chris laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

Cerina smiles and leans in, kissing his cheek and leaving a lipstick print. "Now, what was this about magic wands?" She takes Chris's arm in hers, keeping him close. Darren lets her take his boyfriend away and looks to his dad, taking a deep breath. 

"Well, that was ... interesting." 

Charles just hums. "Indeed. Have heart son, it could have gone worse." Darren snorts. "She could have actually _seen_ your videos." Darren groans, staring at his dad who grins, eyes twinkling. 

Chris doesn't know why Darren is so red when he walks out, but he finds it adorable. 

Once they settle back around the pool Chris pulls Darren to sit by him, snuggling up much more freely now with his head on Darren's shoulder. 

Darren wraps an arm around Chris's body, holding him in close and kissing the top of his head. Chuck goes back to the guitar, fingers plucking out a melody as Joey sings along with him. It is nice after the confrontations they've just had. 

"Love you Cee," Darren says quietly to Chris, his arm squeezing Chris close. 

“Love you, too." Chris sighs and decides he'll enjoy Darren's family while they're here, at least. 

* 

It only takes close to an hour before Darren's parents and brother decide to head back to their hotel. Chris is sad, but also ready. It's been exhausting and he just want to curl up in bed with his boy. 

Darren see's them to the door, giving his mother an extra special hug. He knows that no matter how Chris may try to be  
ambivalent towards it, it does matter to him to have his mother react so negatively to his choices in life. 

Cerina smiles and pats his hand. "It will be fine dear. Go take care of your boy." She gives him another kiss and lets herself out. 

Joey has taken care of the torches around the pool and any necessary cleanup, for which Darren is grateful. All he has energy for is taking Chris's hand and tugging him back towards the bedroom.

Chris strips down and crawls naked into bed. Wookie has abandoned them in favor of Uncle Joey and the hot dog remnants he's feeding her, but Wicket is curled up on their clothes basket. He leaves the cat there to his sleep. Normally before he bed he grabs his ipad and checks his email and then maybe responds to a few texts, but tonight he forgoes all of that. 

He's almost afraid his mother will have called, and he doesn't want to talk to her.

Darren opens his arms as he lays back on the bed. "Come here babe," he says quietly, tugging him in close for a cuddle. Chris leans into him and Darren enjoys being the one to provide comfort and security for Chris, wrapping arms around him and nuzzling into the soft strands of his hair. 

When Chris releases his grip on Darren, he slips from the bed, quickly shucking off his own clothes before finding the remote for their TV. He turns it on, quickly flipping over to the DVD player and pressing play. Their DVD player always has one of the Harry Potter movies in it. Darren isn't sure which one but right now, he figures any would be good for them. 

He returns to the bed, curling up behind Chris to be the big spoon. 

The opening theme music is soothing to Chris. He snuggles back into Darren and grabs his hands, holding them in his own. "Love you so much," he says, letting the tension leak away.

"I love you too," Darren replies, his nose buried in the spot behind Chris's ear. "And mom will talk to your mom and ... well, I'm not saying everything will be all fine and dandy after that but it will get better. I'm sure it will." He presses a kiss to the skin there. 

Chris sighs. "I hope so." 

* 

He's woken up the next morning by a ringing phone. It's half past ten, which means he slept far longer than he wanted. The other half of the bed is empty and the sheets are cool, which means Darren let him sleep in on purpose. 

The person calling gives up before Chris even answers. He gets up without looking at it and goes to find Darren instead. Darren's standing in the kitchen - on the phone. In front of him is a bowl topped with cut fruit, which Chris feels no shame in snagging a piece from. He kisses Darren on the cheek and leans into him while Darren finishes his conversation. 

"That's great, no really," he pauses as his mom continues, turning to give Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah I mean, if you think that would work... Yeah, no I agree. Yeah, I'll tell him." Darren pauses again, chuckling dryly. "I said I'd tell him, I think we both know I don't make him do anything, that’s not the way this relationship goes." He hums mildly, agreeing with his mom as she laughs at her own joke. 

"Alright, well give my love to Pop and I guess Chuck. If you must. See you tonight before you leave? Mmk, bye Mama." Darren hangs up the phone and turns to face Chris, making a kissy face at him. "Mm, good morning sleepyhead."

"Mm, hi." Chris steals another bite of fruit and leans back against the counter. "So what does your mom want you to tell me?" 

He's nervous about the answer, and considering she was meeting his own mother for brunch... he's sure it's something related to that.

"Mom thinks you should go and talk with your mom." Darren picks a piece of pineapple up from the bowl and offers it to Chris. "Go meet her for dinner somewhere, just you two and ... talk. Neutral ground. Your mom is having a hard time with you being an adult and not needing her." He offers Chris a small smile. "I mean, it doesn't excuse everything but, from everything you've told me, even if you felt like you were never relying on her, you being at home did require a bit and Hannah definitely does. I think she's struggling." 

Chris sighs. "Stop making me actually feel bad for her."

Darren smiles and sets the bowl of fruit down. He reaches out, wrapping his arms around Chris and pulling him in until Chris relents and just sags bodily against him. "Hey she said some shitty things but, she is your mom. And I know you'd be okay now if you didn't talk to her but in a couple days you'd let it get to you and worry. So go and talk to her, maybe it will help, maybe not but it's worth a shot. And remember, always on your side, okay babe?"

"I love you so fucking much," Chris says, hugging Darren tight. "Even when you're saying things I don't want to admit." 

"Good." Darren smiles and kisses Chris's cheek, feeling the still soft skin under his lips. "I'll remind you of that when I point out how smelly your butt is from those catering burritos."

Chris laughs and shoves Darren away. "Hey, those catering burritos are lifesavers when I'm starving after a long day!" 

“They're killers have you actually smelled those farts?" Darren laughs and holds up his hands when Chris goes to punch him. "Hey, hey! You haven't been accidentally dutch-ovened by those burritos when you are just trying to have sexy times with your boyfriend!"

"Do I need to bring you home some to even the playing field?" Even as he says it, he regrets saying it. "Uh never mind."

Darren grins. "Ooh, is that how it's gonna be?" Darren rounds on Chris and begins pushing him back as he advances on him. "You saying my butt is super smelly? Hm? That what you're saying?”

“I am saying you don't even need burritos to hit that level." Chris giggles a high pitched sound and ducks away from Darren's fingers.

“Oooh, boy it is on!" Darren sets off after Chris, chasing after him as Chris runs through the house. He's small and quick, months and months of dance practices having honed his skills to keep him quick on his toes. 

"You spend a lot of time with your tongue up my ass for it being so smelly!" Darren taunts, faking left, then right and then trying to tackle Chris onto the couch. Chris wiggles away and Darren grunts, frustrated. "I think you like the smelly butt!”

“I like the butt when it is freshly washed or - or god no stop it tickles - freshly fucked!" Chris shrieks. 

“Ooh freshly fucked huh?" Darren teases. He climbs on top of Chris to hold his kicking legs down as he attacks him again with wiggling fingers. "You like it when it's all dirty and open huh? You like that don't you, dirty boy.”

“I fucking love it," Chris says. "Love it when it's all filthy and you're leaking my come." He is hoping the dirty talk will distract from the tickling.

Darren stills momentarily, groaning and body shuddering just listening. Chris knows all of his weaknesses and dirty talk is definitely one of them. "Fuck--" he exhales, trying to keep tickling Chris before finally giving up and leaning over Chris, covering his body as he kisses Chris into the ground.

Chris takes advantage of the weakness thoroughly, tumbling them off the couch is-kiss and straddling Darren. "I win!”

Sighing, Darren let's his head fall back and thud against the floor. "Yes, you do. Because you took advantage of my love and affection for you and used it against me." He pouts, making sure to stick his bottom lip out and open his eyes up wide like he's seen Wookie do to Chris. Unfortunately for Darren, he is not actually a dog.

"I know!" Chris gloats. "And I win.”

Darren tuts and thrusts up into Chris, trying to throw him off but Chris is good, he just rolls and moves with Darren. "You can't do that," Darren whines, now rocking his hips helplessly up against Chris's in a desperate bid for friction.

"Oh, but I can." Chris smirks. "I can also casually suggest that you go upstairs and get plugged up so we can have fun later. I think I'm going to need it after I deal with all this family stuff. The little, fat green one maybe?"

Darren groans. "You are so fucking evil. I love it. I love you."

He reaches up and pulls Chris down for a kiss. "Mmk you go talk to your mom and I'll ... Go get ready."

Chris sighs and nods, grabbing for his phone and noticing that his mother has tried to call him three times more since he's been with Darren. With a deep breath, he answers the phone.

*

"This place looks really nice," Karen compliments as she sits down across from Chris. "I really appreciate you coming."

"Of course," Chris says, but he holds himself tensely and his voice is overly formal for sitting across from his mother. He's actually surprised that the rest of the family isn't here. He'd almost been counting on them as a buffer. "Where are Dad and Hannah?" 

"They're at the hotel pool," Karyn says. "Maybe they'll join us for dessert... if. If you want." 

"Sure. We'll see."

Chris had agreed to meet at the hotel restaurant. Not exactly fully neutral territory but Chris knows how little his mother likes dealing with Los Angeles traffic and he was willing to meet her here. 

They fall quiet again as the waiter comes around and takes their orders before slipping off. Karyn fusses with her silverware, moving it back and forth a few centimeters before she looks up at Chris. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I was ... very rude last night. To you and ... to Darren."

"You were," Chris agrees. "He didn't deserve that. Neither of us did." 

He looks his mother straight in the eye as he speaks, trying to make her understand how much her lack of support and her words hurt.

She flinches and swallows, nodding. Her breakfast with Cerina had been difficult as well in its own way. She knew, however, that this would be harder. "Christopher," she starts, her hands tugging at the napkin in her lap. "It is ... difficult for a parent to have their child leave the house. At any point it is difficult and I know you weren't the happiest homebody and your father and I spent a lot of time with Hannah but," she finally looks up at Chris, watching him. "You are my boy. Will always be my boy and it isn't easy to spend your life hovering as protectively as you can and suddenly feel like you need to turn it off.”

"I understand that," Chris says. "I know it's a different feeling for me, but I still get it when you say that. I'm just not sure why you feel like to be protective of me that you have to insult my partner and our entire lifestyle. This isn't a phase, mom. Even if we broke up tomorrow - which we won't - I still wouldn't change anything. Everything you hate would still be the same, I'd just be miserable, too. Is that what you actually want?"

"No, darling, no. I don't want you to be miserable and I don't hate everything. Christopher you were seventeen when you came to us and said you had an older boyfriend in LA and you'd been staying with him. Do you know how worried I was? How terrified that he was someone so much older, someone that was going to hurt you, someone that was going to push you into something, anything, that you couldn't handle. It was a matter of only a few months from when you said that to you moving in with him and it went so fast Chris. It went _so_ fast and I knew, I knew if I pushed then you would pull back and Darren was nice. He was polite and he cared for you but I still worried so much for you." 

The napkin in her lap has gone to shreds by this point but Karyn doesn’t even notice. "I was worried for what kind of life he might have, what he would bring you into, worried about you getting a job and making things work and what would happen if you wouldn't. I know how much you wanted to succeed on your own, I was afraid you wouldn't say anything to your father or I if you ran into trouble. And your relationship has been good; you love him and he's loved you and the longer things went on the more I tried to push my worries back but they never went away. Years and years of worry and fear for your child never go away."

"Does trust not develop over years and years, then?" Chris asks. "Do you not think I can actually take care of myself? Because I can. I am. And I still think it's wrong that you're twisting your worry into an attack. You knew from before you ever stepped foot into our house that you wanted to just spend the whole evening trying to make him feel bad."

"Trusting you doesn't stop worrying." Karyn pauses for a moment as the waiter returns, refilling their water glasses. She takes a moment to sip from hers, letting the waiter slip far enough away before continuing. "You are taking care of yourself and I am very proud of you for that. Incredibly proud, Chris. But that doesn't mean I don't still worry. And when news of Darren's previous career came out..." Karyn trails off, shaking her head. "Every worry, every fear I had about the man you went to LA to see, the one pushing you into things… It felt like they all suddenly came true. You met him while he was working and I just--" She cut herself off, looking away for a moment and swallowing hard. 

"I'm not trying to excuse my behavior or my words to him. I was wrong and I am very sorry for what I said." 

She reaches over the table for Chris's hand, happy when he doesn't pull it back and she's able to take it in hers. "I am so proud of you. Your house is beautiful and you've an amazing career and are doing so well for yourself. And I'm ... even glad for Darren." She presses her lips together briefly, letting out a breath. "I still have difficulties but those are mine and not yours. He is a good man, a very nice man who loves you very, very much and for that I am grateful for him." 

She gives his hand a squeeze before pulling her hand back. "I know I have my own difficulties to work through. Cerina and I ... well she's offered to help with those and I've taken her up on it." 

"I'm glad," Chris says. "I know his parents struggled a little, too. And there's nothing I can say to you to make you feel better about that. It - it is what it is. I met him when I was seventeen and he was doing porn. I don't... I don't think either of us wants me to go into any more detail than that, honestly, Mom. But he was amazing, and he still is. He never used me, and he never took advantage of me. He's my boyfriend. And he'll be more, eventually. I don't know when - it's not something we're planning now. But he is a permanent part of my life, and I'm going to marry him at some point. It would mean a lot to us both if you'd take this seriously and try to get used to him."

Karyn nods, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Of course dear, I will. I hope that you two are this happy and blessed for a very long time, I hope you know that. No matter what, I do want you to be happy." 

The waiter walks up at just the right time, plates in hand as he serves them both. Karyn goes quiet, letting the conversation sit between them and settle for the moment. "I think your sister would like to come out and stay with you some time," she starts again, looking up from her plate of smoked salmon to check how Chris feels about this. "She has been doing better with this new medication, we've not had nearly as many trips to the hospital and I think it would be something good for her, perhaps by the end of this year."

"I would love that," Chris says, smiling even at the idea. "We have a guest room and there's almost always someone home. She could come to set with me... and oh, oh - we could take her to Disneyland!" His excitement over the idea rises. He misses his sister a lot.

It takes a lot for Karyn to be okay with this but she does want Chris to know she is trying and she is making an effort. "I know she would love that Chris." 

The rest of dinner goes more smoothly, Hannah running up near the end for her dessert. Her hair is dripping wet and her cheeks are red but she bounces in her seat at the table demanding the biggest piece of cake the place has. Karyn watches her children talking together and smiles to herself. She has a lot of things to work through still but hopefully, with the right work, she'll be able to have scenes like this more often. 

*

Chris has a different kind of scene in mind when he gets home. 

Darren's had dinner with his own family, and Chris just tingles thinking of how the entire time he made small talk with his mom and dad he was actually plugged up and being stretched for Chris. 

Darren makes it back before Chris and he takes his time, taking Wookie for a quick walk and feeding her and Wicket before stripping down and pulling the duvet down off their bed and laying on top. The plug inside him moves ever so slightly to press in just the right way whenever Darren shifts and it's been driving him wild all evening. His cock curves out, arching half hard from his body as he stretches out and reaches down to gently tug at the base and then finger his balls. He isn't going to do anything, not with Chris not back yet but he still enjoys the touch. 

From the front of the house Darren hears the front door close and the familiar pad of paws on the floor as the beasts welcome whoever made it back. Darren is hoping for Chris for obvious reasons and is rewarded when he hears his high, happy laugh. Darren had worried that dinner would have been more difficult for him and he'd be upset when he returned. Darren's happy to hear the laugh, glad that the dinner must have gone well. 

Chris is so pleased at what he sees when he walks into the bedroom. "What a good boy you are," he practically purrs, stalking over. "Only missing one thing..." He goes to the nightstand and pulls out the collar. 

Darren smiles and sits up. "You know I like it when you put it on me Daddy." He moves to sit up on his knees, chin tilted up and proud for Chris to put the collar on. It is heavy and thick and feels amazing around his throat, the weight a reminder of everything between them and making Darren feel secure, safe, loved. 

He shivers pleasantly when Chris finishes sliding the leather tab through the loop and steps back. Darren stays where he is, kneeling on the bed, naked and hard, his cock deeply flushed and bobbing heavy in between his legs. 

"Now, hm..." Chris knows what he wants out of tonight but he needs to work the scene around to it naturally. "You look like you've been good. But, hm.... did you maybe... touch yourself at all? It's okay if you did, but you know the rules. Daddy might need to... spank you." 

He smirks a little as he says it, so there's no mistaking this as an actual punishment.

Darren's quick to pick up what Chris is asking and his cock jerks slightly against his leg from arousal. "Oh, Daddy, I," he starts to say, biting down on his bottom lip and then looking up at Chris with big, wide eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy. I touched my cock while you were gone. It was lonely."

"But you knew Daddy was on his way home.." Chris sighs and shakes his head. "I guess you were just a naughty little boy who needs a spanking. Sit right here and be good while Daddy goes to get the paddle." 

Darren's eyes go wide. The paddle is one of their playroom toys, he has to fight with himself to keep still and not squirm while Chris is gone. Spankings are always something they both enjoy. Darren likes the bit of pain with his pleasure and Chris admits that he likes the way Darren's ass bounces and jerks as it reddens up nicely. 

With paddle in his hand, Darren is quick to turn over, ass turned up towards Chris like the good little boy he is.

"Count.... hmm, twenty, we'll say?" Chris doesn't plan on going very hard at Darren and twenty is standard for when Darren wants to feel it the next day but not actually be incapacitated by the soreness. 

Chris loves the sight of the flat end of the plug peeking out of Darren. He reaches out and strokes it, toys with it, twists it a little. He acts like he's going to take it out, tugging ever so slightly just to watch how Darren's body clenches and fights to keep it in... then he thrusts it forward, fucking Darren on it. 

Darren whines, long and low in the back of his throat. He wiggles his ass backwards, trying to push further onto the toy and encourage Chris to fuck him with it again. It isn't long enough to really make him feel completely full, but the width is enough for him to have a bit of a stretch. 

Suddenly, there is a sharp smack to his bottom, right on the base of the plug. He yelps, breaking off into a groan and then shoving back onto the plug again before counting, "One."

He's starting lightly, a superficial smack that sounds worse than it feels. (He knows, after making Darren test the paddles out on him, which turned out more hilarious than sexy.) By the time they're nearing double digits he knows Darren's feeling it by the way his cock is hard and bounces against his stomach with every moment of connection between the paddle and his ass.

By seventeen, Darren is rocking back and forth on the bed, working for friction and pushing back into the paddle. Number twenty is particularly hard. Darren cries out, his fingers curling into the soft duvet as he he works hard to keep control of himself and stop from coming. Instead, his dick drools continuously all over the sheets below him, making a mess.

Chris drops the paddle and pulls the plug out of Darren, enjoying the way his hole stays open for a few seconds before winking shut. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up quickly then thrusts in before Darren can even complain about being empty.

Falling forward, Darren’s forehead rests against the mattress, his knees immediately sliding open wider to steady himself and give Chris more room to push into him. He wants to come, feels that familiar tingle in the base of his spine and in his balls. He’s there, he’s right there but Chris won’t let him come, not yet. 

Instead, Darren pushes his hips back, opening himself up wider and encouraging Chris to move deeper. "Come on Daddy, come on, give it to me--" He demands, his ass churning back just as Chris's hips move forward. 

Spanking Darren does it for Chris, does it so well that he doesn't even get more than two minutes of actually fucking in before he's groaning deep and letting go, leaving all that nice hot come deep in Darren's ass. 

He doesn't pull out after, just leans back on the bed until she's sitting with his legs folded under him and Darren's on his lap. He reaches around to jerk Darren off, working to get him off quickly before he's too oversensitive to keep Darren stuffed with softening cock.

Panting and whimpering, Darren comes all over his thighs and belly. It is a mess and it is everywhere but Darren is too boneless and tired now, spent from his orgasm to even care. "Fuck, that was amazing," he groans, sliding off Chris's cock but unable to move any further away.

"You're amazing," Chris says, kissing the sweaty side of Darren's head before gently peeling away to go get things to clean them off with. 

* 

Over breakfast the next morning, Chris remembers what his mother had said to him the night before. "Oh!" He gives Darren a huge smile, dropping his fork. "What would you think about Hannah coming to visit us for a few days soon? Maybe a week?"

"Yeah? Really?" Darren breaks into a grin. "I think that would be awesome. Think of the things we can take her to see! Take her shopping, spoil her and god she'd probably love going to set with you and I could take her to a modeling thing, not mine of course,” Darren is quick to add. "But like, maybe set something up for her? Would the lights bother her do you think? I don't know if that would make her sick...?" Darren wants to be sure that he wouldn't offer to do anything that would hurt Hannah, especially after the party.

"It should be fine," Chris says. "We'll pick a day I can go too so if she gets tired or doesn't feel well I can drive her home. We'll probably need to do that when she visits me on set, too. I am pretty sure having her own personal photoshoot will be her favorite thing, though!"

Darren smiles. He knows how important Hannah is to Chris and how much he's missed seeing her. He wants to make her happy and in turn, make Chris happy. Hannah is also a fun girl, he enjoys spending time with her and her imagination. 

"Awesome, when did your mom say she'd be coming down?"

"She didn't yet," Chris says. "I wanted to talk to you about it before she even mentioned it to Hannah or we made any plans set in stone. It's your house, too... and I'll run it by Joey, though I can't imagine Joey will care that much. He and Hannah got along well." 

Darren reaches over the table for Chris's hand, picking it up and holding it as he mimics Chris’s bright smile. "I'd love to have her come down to stay with us." 

"So... Dinner went well?" Darren didn't even bother bringing it up last night, he wouldn’t have been able to. As soon as Chris had returned, they fell immediately into the scene (Darren blames the teasing command Chris gave him before he left and the plug but really, he isn’t going to complain). 

"It went okay," Chris says, struggling slightly to find the words. "I think she feels more fear that I'll shut her out of my life than actual regret over what she said, but I also think that she'll get there. I think the more she sees us together and understands that this is real and that you make me happier than I've ever fucking been, she'll get there. Your mom is a really good influence."

Darren smiles. "I'm sure she might have the more immediate fear of the repercussions for what she said. And to give her credit, I didn’t have the best career, I know we don’t talk about it much but… It has had repercussions,” Darren says, giving a slight shrug as he pushes his eggs around with his fork. 

“I’m not saying I regret it, doing the porn. I mean, hey, met you didn’t I? Just, we both know it has made some other career choices harder for me. And you. And I can understand a bit of her fear. She only wants the best for you. Just give her time, I think things will come around." Darren kisses the back of Chris's hand before letting it go and grabbing for his breakfast. "And if my mom can help any of that, well, even better."

Chris frowns at Darren. True they’ve both had some setbacks when Darren’s previous career came out but nothing drastic: Fox still employs him, he didn’t lose brand deals and Darren picked up a deal at work. 

"You must have gotten that helpful nature from her," Chris says, instead, ignoring the conversation about Darren’s career for now. It is one they need to have but not one for now. His smile turns sappy as he watches Darren eat. "You both just travel through life looking for ways to make the people around you feel a little bit better about themselves."

"Mm, true. But I like to make you feel more than just a bit better," Darren says quietly. He blows Chris a kiss, feeling equally sappy. 

"You make me feel a lot better," Chris says. "Every day of my life."

"Then I am a lucky man." Darren feels the familiar swoop and dip of his stomach that is so closely associated with Chris. It is how he feels just thinking about this man and how much he loves him. He blows another kiss at him as he hears a door creak from the other end of the house, Joey is up and will be joining them. 

"Ooh breakfast, yay." Joey plops down beside them, grabbing at food for himself. Darren shoots Chris a look, breaking into a smile. This is their life and Darren could not be happier about it. 

*

It's another two weeks before Hannah actually makes it out. She'll be staying for four days with them and while Chris had really wanted to take her to Disneyland the last day she was there, he had eventually relented to taking her another time when it wouldn’t be as busy. 

(Darren had performed a special 45-minute blowjob extravaganza just to relax Chris after his mother told him not this weekend, not with this much going on. )

Chris bounces off the walls like a five year old the whole day before she gets there. He's transformed their guest room into a room for her, with new stuffed animals and a set of books on tape since she likes to be read to, a tv they went out and bought just for her, and the same kind of calming noise machine she has in her room at home. He even bought all new beginning in purple and blue since those are her favorite colors, though they'll change it back to something a little more neutral after she's gone. (Maybe. Darren has threatened to steal it for their bedroom instead).

Darren has enjoyed watching Chris grow steadily more and more excited. By this point, with Hannah set to arrive early the next day, Darren is sure Chris is about to vibrate out of his skin. The house has been cleaned from top to bottom, the animals have been cleaned (much to Wookie's enjoyment and Wicket's intense displeasure) and anything Chris can think of that she might like to eat is stocked in their pantries and cabinets. 

"I think this is the last stashed bottle," Darren says to Chris as he sets one of their travel lube bottles down on the nightstand. It had been tucked away behind some plates in the kitchen. Stuck there in case the urge strikes them when they're in the kitchen and too into it to want to pull away to go back to the bedroom. "I think we've got everything else that's around the house and you've put the stuff up in the playroom right? I mean, the things that are you know, really worrying?"

"And we'll keep it locked," Chris says. They've agreed to tell Hannah it's a special studio for Darren and it has very expensive stuff in it so they keep it locked. She might be curious but Chris doesn't think she'll actually try to sneak in. Even if she tried, she couldn't get in. And even if she _did_ , she'd just see some risque photos on the wall - all the equipment is put away.

Darren strokes the St. Andrew's cross that hangs from the ceiling and sighs sadly. They don't do scenes here all the time, they certainly have enough toys in their bedroom, but still, knowing that they won't be able to do a scene here for a week makes Darren already feel wistful. 

"Going to miss having you tie me up from the ceiling," he says fondly, shooting a look to Chris. It was only the one time, so far, but Darren had loved every minute of it. Being suspended from the ceiling, just giving in and sagging and letting the knots and ropes hold him up and trusting Chris to take care of him and to take what he wanted, it had been a heady experience.

"We'll do something special when she leaves," Chris promises.

"I love when you say that." Darren presses a hand to his chest and heaves a deep sigh. Chris definitely knows how to get creative when he wants to celebrate something. "Mmk, so I think we're all ready for your sister." He leans over and steals a quick kiss from Chris's lips. "Is there anything else you can think of we need to take care of before she comes?"

"I don't think so," Chris says, looking around too. "We got like a year's worth of groceries."

Darren chuckles. "Mm, and you know we're going to eat out like half the time too." They have some of their own favourite places and Darren knows Chris is eager to show Hannah around. 

"I already promised her donuts on the way home from the airport." Since Chris has the money, he sprung for tickets for Hannah and his parents - though they're only staying for the afternoon and evening before going home. He grimaces slightly. "Mom made a comment about ruining her appetite, naturally."

Darren smiles, grabbing Chris's arms, he gives them a squeeze. "She worries, but she knows Hannah will be fine and she knows you're going to spoil her. You have time to make up for after all." Darren leans in and presses another kiss to his lips. Christopher's mother has been hovering and calling Chris multiple times a day, just to make sure he knows that Hannah needs to go to bed by 9 and to make sure she gets a nap and to make sure she eats healthy and anything else she can think of. Darren has tried to run interference as much as he can to keep Chris from going off on his mom.

A well-placed after phonecall blowjob can go a long way to soothing Chris’s feathers it seems.

"Well, she may not know it, but she doesn't have a choice." Chris grins, almost proud of that. "I mean, Han's fourteen, soon I'll just be the uncool big brother she doesn't even want to hang out with. I need to take advantage of the enthusiasm while I can."

"You will never be uncool," Darren protests. "Or, more uncool than you already are, nerd." He sticks his tongue out at Chris before quickly backpedaling to run away from him. He makes it as far as the couch in the living room before he hears Chris behind him.

"That would be more offensive," Chris says as he tackles Darren onto the couch. "If you weren't an even bigger dork than me."

Darren grunts as his back hits the couch and Chris hits his front. "Don't know what you're talking about," he complains as Chris settles his weight on top of him. "Who hit on who first with a Harry Potter comment?"

"... okay maybe you have a point, but it worked, didn't it?" Chris says smugly, smoothing his hands over Darren's chest.

"Mm, that's a point. What's more dorky, using a Harry Potter pick up line or totally getting picked up by a Harry Potter line?" He stretches out under Chris's hands, feeling like they're petting and stroking over him. “Though, if we’re talking strictly first things, it was my screenname you liked first.”

Darren's eyes light up. "You're right." He gives a small chuckle. "I forgot the avatar joke off of your name. You weren't just Cee, you were Avatar Cee." He looks up at Chris fondly, reaching up to brush the hair that is flopping into his forehead back. "You still picked me up with a nerdy line, just an Avatar line I guess."

Chris leans forward and snuggles his head comfortably on Darren's chest, arms and legs wrapped around Darren. "Lucky me." He smiles, breathing in the lovely scent of his boyfriend, comforted so much by the warmth of him and the steady heartbeat he can hear so well from this position. 

Darren wraps his own arms back around over Chris's, holding him in close. "Lucky me," Darren corrects, his voice quiet. They are able to lay there, just holding each other and letting the soft thump of their heartbeats slowly lull them into a quiet moment together. They don't get many of these with their house as full as it is and Darren's pretty sure that they definitely won't in the coming week. 

As it is, their quiet moment is interrupted by two sets of softly padded paws running down the hall. Wicket is faster than his sister and effortlessly jumps up onto the couch and onto Chris's back while Wookie is left on the ground, barking at him. 

Chris laughs. "Are they helping us practice for having an actual kid in the house?" He pecks Darren on the lips. "The whole not getting a moment of peace and quiet or privacy..."

Darren groans, he can only imagine how it is going to be to try to snuggle and have fun with Chris with his younger sister in the house. "That's gonna be the worst, we'll have to lock our door at night."

Chris pats Darren fondly and then kisses his jaw. "We'll live. Now, come on. I want to get lunch ready for them when they get here. The sooner they eat, the sooner my parents leave."

Darren groans as he shoves himself off the couch, following along behind Chris into the kitchen. Their cabinets are stuffed full of all different kinds of things, anything that stuck out at Chris as something that Hannah might enjoy. Eventually, Darren stands alongside Chris, helping put chicken strips and fries onto a sheet and sticking it in the oven while Chris puts together a fruit salad. 

It only takes the food twenty minutes and Darren can hear a door opening from the front of the house as he gets their food out of the oven. Chris is vibrating next to him and Darren shoves him with a hip, "Go on."

Chris throws the door open and grabs Hannah as she bounds toward him. "Sissy!" He picks her up and twirls her, glad he still can. She's getting tall and growing up. "You're mine for a whole week!" 

"And Darren's!" She grins, then goes for a hug from him. 

"Yes! And Darren's!" Darren grabs Hannah and hugs her just as enthusiastically. He loves how open she is to him. It's clear she has no pre-conceived notions about who or what sort of person Darren is and takes him at face value. It is refreshing after years spent living in Hollywood. 

"My favourite girl," Darren teases her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Just as long as you don't have all the fun while I'm at work," Chris warns. He turns to hug his parents hello, too. His mom squeezes extra tight and Chris lets her, knowing she's probably (hopefully) been as nervous about this as he is. 

"We'll still have some of the fun while he's at work," Darren fake whispers to Hannah, who just giggles loudly and moves closer to Darren. He slings an arm around her shoulders and looks smugly back at Chris. He enjoys that at least this in-law is easy to impress and please.

Chris ushers everyone into the kitchen. His mother tuts disapprovingly at what he's feeding Hannah, which completely makes Chris laugh. He won't say he did it on purpose... but he does reassure he that Hannah will eat some veggies while she's with them. 

(He doesn't add that they still may be fried or drenched in butter).

"So how's work?" Chris asks his dad. 

His dad just shrugs. Chris is used to it. Darren's parents both love to talk, his mother with her sharp humor and his father with his endless stories about life, but Chris's dad has always just taken a backseat to his mother. "Work is work. Not quite as flashy a job as yours." 

Chris grins. "I think my job might involve just as much fixing broken equipment as yours, though."

"What do you fix Bubba?" Hannah pops a french fry in her mouth while looking at her brother. 

"Well, the other day he called me from set because they had to take two hours just to fix a light bulb," Darren offers. 

"Two hours? For a light bulb?" Hannah looks confused and Darren holds his hands far apart to indicate size. 

"Maybe it was a big one. Like, super big,” Darren offers, his hands widening for effect.

"And I didn't actually fix it myself," Chris admits. "I just kind of sat around while someone else fixed it."

"It's okay Bubba, we can't all be awesome and fix things." She shrugs easily and grabs for more fries from the bowl. Darren can't help grinning and works to try and cover his laughter when he spots Chris's scowl. 

"You are so right Hannah," Darren agrees, keeping a straight face this time.

"Well, at least I can fix a broken lightbulb in the house." Chris smirks in Darren's direction. "Unlike some people. Who aren't tall enough. Even with a step stool." 

"You said you were never going to mention that!" Darren gasps and grabs a fry from his plate, throwing it right at Chris before he even thinks about it. Out of the corner of his eye, Darren can see Chris's mom gasp and internally Darren winces. Hannah stares at Darren and then looks at Chris before she looks at her dad and they both break, laughing loudly at the smear of ketchup across Chris's cheek.

"I hate you," Chris says, but he's laughing as he wipes the ketchup off with his thumb then licks it clean. "Hate you so much."

Darren looks up at Chris and flutters his lashes as best he can. Hannah keeps giggling, looking back and forth between Chris and Darren. 

"I can see it's going to be a very relaxing and quiet trip for Hannah," Karyn says but there is a slight turn up on the edges of her smile and Darren relaxes seeing that. 

"Yeah, we're real laid back people here," Darren agrees. "French fry battles notwithstanding.”

"Relaxing is boring," Hannah announces. "I wanna have fun!" 

"Well," Tim breaks in, smiling at her. "Then I definitely think we're leaving you in the right hands." 

"Thanks dad," Chris grins.

Tim hums quietly, nodding at Chris before he returns to his lunch. Darren captures Chris's eyes over his sister's head and smiles at him. This may go well after all. 

*

It took a few hours for Chris's parents to finally get ready and to leave. Karyn kept adding instructions to Chris as she gathered her things up and by the time the door closed behind them, Darren was sure there were an extra 18 things that they needed to do for the Care and Feeding of Hannah Colfer. 

Hannah, on the other hand, seems quite certain that all she really needs out of life is to play with Wookie and get ice cream - before dinner. "Or it can be dinner," she says, an air of casualness like she's sure they'll think it's completely okay for her to have ice cream for dinner, like her mom allows it all the time. 

Fortunately for her, Chris feels like bucking the system anyway. "We do have a favorite ice cream place about five minutes away..." 

Hannah's eyes light up, Darren's looking similarly excited. "Really?" He bounces slightly on his toes and Hannah grabs Chris's hand. 

"Let's go!" She tugs on his hand towards the door. "Come on Bubba! I want ice cream!" Darren laughs and grabs Chris's other hand, tugging along with Hannah. 

"That's right, let's go Bubba!"

* 

After ice cream and a romp around the back yard with Wookie, Hannah's actually tired. she tries to fight it but she falls asleep on the couch halfway through a movie. Chris wakes her up to show her to the guest room. She hugs him extra tight before getting into bed. 

It's only nine pm so Chris isn't tired yet. He snuggles back up onto the couch beside Darren. 

"I think this went well," Darren says, wrapping an arm around Chris's side. He snuggles in close and presses a kiss to Chris's temple. "She seems excited to be here and well, we're close to her regular bedtime anyways. Your mom would be happy about that."

"Maybe not the fact that she's probably tired because she crashed from the pure sugar we fed her for dinner, but... what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Chris grins. He turns his face toward Darren for a kiss on the mouth. "You're so amazing with her." 

Darren scoffs. "Me? I mean, you." Darren nudges at Chris. "You are so... You're different with her, I mean than like, Joey but it's still like, part of you and so caring. I love it. ... it's hot." 

"I'm not sure what to make of you thinking me loving my sister is hot... but I kind of get it. It's like... it doesn't make me want kids, but it makes me hope your brother has kids or something, so I can just watch you spoil them." Chris gives him a bashful little smile. They haven't really talked about kids much, just relying on a general understanding that neither of them want them now. 

Chris isn't really sure he ever does, but he doesn't want to say it in case Darren does. If Darren did want kids... Chris would take his desires seriously. 

"Yeah, that's it. Exactly." Darren nods in agreement with Chris. It never ceases to surprise Darren how perfectly in sync they can be with things like this. "I enjoy seeing it and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and I don't want... our own but I like seeing you still care for her, like you care for loved ones." Darren slouches down slightly on the couch to rest his head on Chris's shoulder. "That is exactly how I feel."

Chris grabs a blanket and drapes it over their laps. "I love how we're always on the same wavelength."

Darren shrugs easily. "That's what happens when you're soulmates I guess." He says it easily but his stomach still flutters and jumps when he thinks about it. The idea is one he's had in his mind since he was a kid and sat in front of the TV and watched Disney movies obsessively. But to actually be faced with the reality of it every day is overwhelming. 

Chris catches the little twitch in Darren's cheek when he says it, that faintest little nervous tic that Chris finds so, so endearing. He leans over and gently presses a kiss right to the spot that gives Darren away every time. "I love you so, so much." 

He doesn't actually believe in soulmates but he finds it impossibly charming that Darren does. 

"Come on sexy, what say you to us taking this back somewhere more .... comfortable?" Darren wiggles his eyebrows at Chris and jerks his head towards their bedroom. 

Chris laughs. "What, and not finish Spaceballs? I mean, we've only seen it like six times..." 

Even as he speaks he's grabbing the remote and turning the movie off. 

"Yeah but... we have Netflix in the other room." Darren drags Chris to their bedroom, their familiar four-legged baby girl not following them for once. She's snuggled up in Hannah's room, already a fan of her after getting to sneak so many specials throughout the day.

Chris enjoys shutting and locking the door. He knows Hannah's lack of concern for privacy... and he isn't planning on sleeping clothed. 

Darren drops his own clothes on the floor somewhere near the bed before jumping on, the pillows flopping back and onto the floor. His soft cock bounces slightly, up and down and against his thigh but despite that, Darren gives Chris a come hither look, stretching out on the bed.

Chris bounces beside Darren then smoothly rolls on top of him, playfully pinning his arms and leaning down to smack a playful kiss against his lips. "Prickly," he says, face twisting and the unnatural smoothness of Darren's chest. "I don't mind when they shave you but it's so weird when it's growing back."

Darren's chest rumbles as he laughs. "Yeah, it itches like fuck for me too," he admits. He's feeling tired, the kind that comes from being warm and happy and satisfied. He doubts Chris would be up for anything crazy with his sister in the nearby room, but he does grab the bottle of lube from the drawer and slicks his hand up. His hips arch up into Chris's own as he rubs back and forth, slowly his cock begins to lengthen and thicken.

Chris wiggles his butt like a cat about to pounce, enjoying the slick and Darren's hand. "Mm, hello there. You have good ideas." He leans in for another quick kiss, then a series of slightly longer ones. 

Groaning, Darren uses one hand to palm Chris's ass. He loves that when Chris is feeling a bit frisky, his go to move is very reminiscent of a young cat. It isn't something Darren will ever point out to Chris, for fear that it would make him stop but for Darren it is somewhere between an adored quirk and a turn on. 

His own cock jerks slightly in his grip against Chris's longer cock. He can hold them both in one hand but won't take long until his own cock thickens enough that he'll need to use two hands for this. 

Chris lets Darren's other hand go, focusing on Darren's mouth while Darren works their dicks over. He lets out a happy throaty sound when Darren gets both hands around them and starts to fuck forward, rubbbbbing the length of his cock over Darren's and through the tight wet grasp Darren has. 

Darren moans right into Chris's mouth as he squeezes around them. It's hot and slick in between their bodies and it feels amazing. Darren moves ever so slightly underneath him and their hips align perfectly. Darren thrusts hard up into Chris's hand and begins to thrust and grind against him as hard as he can. "Close--" he mumbles, lips sliding against Chris's. 

Chris whines and kisses Darren harder, practically breathing him in. Their mouths aren't even moving that much, just an open slide of tongue that moves with the motion of their bodies on the bed. He does gasp hard and bite down on Darren's bottom lip as he comes, just the little jolt of pain with his pleasure that always sets Darren off. 

Darren moans loud as his hips jerk up. He feels the hot splash of come from Chris and that is all he needs. He's coming hard between them, cock pumping until there is a large, sticky mess between them both. 

"Oh... fuck," he groans, flopping back onto the bed. He feels boneless and exhausted. He is ready to drop right off into sleep but now there is a sizeable mess they need to deal with. 

Luckily, they tend to keep the entire bottom drawer of the nightstand full of towels just for this purpose. They mop up as efficiently as they can and Chris, feeling the exhaustion from a long but happy day, pulls Darren to rest in his usual position tucked in against Chris. He's not sure if he could even sleep now without the comfortable weight of Darren's head on his chest. 

Darren slides a thigh in between Chris's legs and wraps an arm around his waist. He holds on tightly as he feels an overwhelming sense of calm and happiness come over him. It doesn't take him long to drop off to sleep. 

*

Hannah's up earlier than they are the next morning. Chris wakes to the laughter and... the smell of waffles? 

He's momentarily alarmed that she might be cooking alone, visions of the house catching on fire and third degree burns flashing through his head, then he hears Joey's laughter join hers and relaxes. 

Nudging Darren, he whispers, "Wake up, baby. I think they're making us breakfast."

Darren groans and rolls over. "Sleepy Cee," he mumbles, nuzzling into Chris's neck and breathing him in. Chris has a particular smell to him after a night in bed. It is part their fabric softener and partly the smell of home and sleep and with a bit of Chris himself thrown in. Darren loves it.

"Hungry Cee," Chris whines, nudging Darren again. "Or I could just get up by myself and go eat all the waffles..."

Darren's gasp is muffled by Chris's shoulder. "You wouldn't." He sits up, his hair a mess of curls, going every which way on his head. He pouts at Chris and would look very much like his five year old self if it wasn't for the being completely naked in bed with Chris. 

"You are so fucking cute." Chris kisses him, ignoring the morning breath. "Now clothes on, up and at 'em, breakfast to be had." 

Chris pulls on shorts and one of Darren's t-shirts and heads out to greet his sister. 

Darren moves a bit slower so that by the time he's in the kitchen, Chris and Hannah are already deep in conversation and sitting, waffles in front of them. Darren blearily smiles at them before moving over to Joey and giving him a sideways hug. 

"Mm, waffles," Darren, moans happily. He reaches out and snags a plate with a small stack already on it. "You're the best Joe Bear."

"I know." Joey goes to kiss him but awkwardly aborts the move, remembering Hannah is there. To cover he claps loudly and says, "Juice Mistress! Show us your creations!" 

"I made smoothies!" Hannah says, bouncing around in front of the blender. She hands one to Chris. "This one is pineapple mango vanilla. And mine is strawberry banana. And Darren, you get the cat food and egg yolk one." 

She holds out one to Darren that looks much more like banana and mango than cat food. 

"Extra protein," Joey adds.

"Well, you know how much I love extra protein." Darren says happily while Joey just laughs in the background. He is more than aware of Darren’s enjoyment, having walked in more times than he can count. "Thanks for the awesome smoothie Hannah Banana." Darren takes his drink and kisses the top of Hannah's head. She laughs and pushes him away, running over to Chris's side. 

"She's a bartender in training," Joey says, taking his own smoothie. "She wanted to get creative and I let her loose on the fruit bowl and the fridge contents." 

"And the cat food," Hannah says. 

"Well, as long as I don't have to kiss him later..." Chris teases.

Darren sucks down some of his smoothie before launching himself at Chris. "Come to papa!" He teases, grabbing Chris and forcing a smooch on him despite Chris's squirming and laughing. 

"Eww!" Hannah wrinkles her nose watching them and Joey joins her. 

"Yeah, they're totally gross aren't they?"

"Disgusting!" Hannah agrees. 

Chris is too busy squirming away from Darren kisses, putting on a show. With a lot of struggle, Darren is finally able to plant a kiss on Chris's cheek. "Ah HA!" He crows victoriously, throwing his arms in the air. "I win!"

"Ewww, cat food! I taste the cat food!" Chris plays along because of how much Hannah is cracking up. 

"Waffle time!" Joey adds to the pile he's made, which luckily serves to distract Hannah. Chris leans forward and presses a real kiss on Darren's lips. 

Darren smiles, kissing him back and even managing to slip him a bit of tongue. Breakfast goes well and between Darren and Hannah, the entire mound of waffles is destroyed. Darren groans and places a hand on his belly. "So full," he moans, rubbing it slightly. "Why did you let me eat that last waffle Cee?”

"You threatened to stab my hand with the fork if I touched it." Chris lifts an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that counts as let you."

Darren sulks and throws himself rather dramatically onto the couch. "I can not move!" Joey rolls his eyes and goes over, sitting on Darren's stomach and wiggling slightly as Darren moans. Hannah giggles louder at both of them until Darren farts, loud and long. 

"Ewww!" Hannah says again, nose scrunching as she breaks into another round of giggles. 

"Welcome to living in a house with three boys," Chris says, slinging an arm around Hannah's shoulder. "It's completely disgusting. Mom would be appalled." 

"Oh god I can't breathe--" Joey gasps, falling off of Darren and crawling away for air. 

"Mom would be very appalled," Hannah agrees. "But I think I'm gonna like it. Even if your boyfriend is super stinky and gross."

"I make him get his stinkies out on Joey so our room doesn't smell like a garbage can," Chris says. 

Hannah nods solemnly. "Poor Joey."

"That's right! Poor Joey!" Joey’s voice calls out from somewhere halfway across the room.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Chris asks. "I have a call time at two, so I've got a few hours... do you want to come to the set with me? Or you can spend the day lounging around here and being a poolside bum with these two." 

"Ooh, bum!" Hannah answers excitedly. Darren grins and moves over to her, holding his hand up. 

"Alright, put it here! Let's hear it for bumming by the pool." Hannah excitedly slaps his hand and Darren pretends to wince and cradle it to his chest. "Ooh, your arm there slugger."

"You guys are meaaaan," Chris whines. "If I have to work, you should have to work!"

"Oh don't worry babe," Darren assures Chris. "I won't just be laying around eating bonbons. I have some work calls to make and have to keep up that workout, after all." Darren may not be entirely happy with where his career is right now, but he isn't about to lay around on his day off. He has things he needs to do to try to get himself where he wants to go. With any hope it will help. 

"I can work out with him," Hannah says, looking eager. "Except, I'd like bon bons too." 

"I love you so much," Joey says to her in complete sincerity. "Like, that is my kinda girl." 

"Hands off my sister." Chris points at Joey, who is obviously kidding but it still makes Hannah look at him with hearts in her eyes. Joey holds up his hands and tries to look as innocent as possible. Hannah has already moved over to him and is standing beside him, looking up at him happily. 

"Looks like we've been replaced already," Darren says to Chris with a sigh. "Well, that didn't take long."

"It's okay," Chris says. "She'll be back when she realizes how lethal his farts are." Joey snickers as Hannah eyes him suspiciously. 

"That's true. Then she'll probably only want to talk with Wookie, the only girl in this methane filled house." Darren throws an arm around Chris and pulls him in close. "So, few hours?" Darren continues, quieter this time, just for Chris. "Maybe you come lay half naked with me outside for a bit? Help put some lotion on my back?" He nuzzles into the crook of Chris's neck, giving it a soft kiss.

"I think that can be arranged," Chris says, turning and kissing his temple. "Morning swim, Han?" 

"Yay!" She throws her arms up then abandons them all to go put her swimsuit on. 

Half an hour later, they're enjoying the balmy California weather poolside while Hannah and Wookie go for a swim. Hannah keeps splashing at Joey while Wookie swims after her, trying to eat the water as it splashes around all of them. 

It's warm but not too warm, so Darren takes advantage of Chris still being there and sharing a poolside recliner with him. Chris is propped up behind him, his legs around the outside of his body as Darren leans back into him, resting his head on Chris's chest. 

"This? Is really nice." Darren picks up Chris's arm and pulls it across his chest. "I knew we should have got a house with a pool."

"Yes, yes, you were totally right," Chris admits, wrapping both arms securely around Darren. He has his phone set to tell him when he needs to go get ready for the day's shooting but he's determined not to think about having to leave until that moment.

Darren watches as Hannah splashes and successfully dunks Joey under the water. Wookie barks and tries to chase Joey but gets distracted by the water. 

"This must be what having kids is like," Darren muses idly. "I kinda like at the end of the day one is your sister and not 4 and the other is just one of the extras in our bed. That's... okay saying that out loud makes it sound much worse than it is I'm realizing."

"It's okay, I won't tell him you said that," Chris promises. "Besides, he's not really an extra. He's got a regular guest spot, at least."

"Recurring character," Darren agrees. He turns his head enough to nuzzle gently into Chris's neck. The skin there is slick from suntan lotion and a bit of sweat; Darren doesn't care, he loves it. He rubs his nose back and forth over the skin gently, breathing him in. "So you'll work today, we'll meet for you dinner? At the little pizza place? You think she'd like that? They have gelato."

"She'll love it," Chris says. He rests his chin on Darren's shoulder. "She gets her own pizza, though. Unless she's changed preferences since I left, she always gets this truly vile pineapple and anchovy thing." 

"Wait... what?" Darren tries to imagine such a horrible combination and just shudders. "Oh that's horrible. Why would anyone...?" He shakes his head, making sure not to disrupt Chris. "She's definitely getting her own pizza."

"Maybe her own table," Chris adds. "Anchovies smell..." He makes a disgusted noise and shudders. 

Darren nods. "And you're such a delicate flower." Chris grumbles and slaps his thigh and Darren just turns on the lounge chair, crawling his way back up until he's over Chris and straddling his lap. "Delicate, delicate. Flower." Darren nips at Chris's exposed shoulder, running his teeth back and forth over the skin. 

"Mm, don't start anything we can't finish," Chris warns, hugging him and not responding to the sexier gestures. 

Darren chuckles darkly and gives Chris's shoulder another nip. "Of course not." He settles, however, curling up on top of Chris, wrapping his arms down and around his waist. The sun is warm and the light breeze keeps everything from being too hot. It is easy to drift in and out of sleep with the calming rise and fall of Chris's chest and the soothing sounds of the water behind him. 

Chris's phone goes off some time later, rousing Darren. He grumbles, reaching out for it to thumb the alarm off. Chris sighs. He's been asleep too, and while the nap was fantastic he's also a little sad he didn't do more with the afternoon hours. 

Now he's hungry and it's time to go. He nudges Darren awake gently, then realizes that Hannah and Joey aren't even in the pool anymore. "We've been abandoned." 

Darren snorts. "Of course. They leave and don't even say anything to us." He stands up and offers a hand to Chris, helping him to his feet. They make their way inside where they find Hannah and Joey on the couch, remote controls in hand and both going at Mario Kart excitedly. 

"Well. I think we found them."

Chris sighs. "Of course. Of course." He sees Darren eyeing the game and laughs. "I need a shower, so you take up the battle in our name, okay?"

Darren salutes Chris before jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing a controller. "New game!" He shouts and it takes a bit of convincing but Hannah and Joey do restart the game for him. He's quick to pick Yoshi, fellow little dude. By the time Chris comes back, freshly clean and a bit wet, Hannah's Princess Peach is kicking both of their butts across Rainbow Road. 

* 

Chris is never more glad for a short filming day. He's only in the background of two choir scenes, so he sits through makeup while Cory and Lea rehearse then slides into place along with everyone else. It's a conversation not a song, so there's no little dance or lip syncing to watch over and over and over. The second scene is similar, just a change of outfit and a Dianna and Lea sniping at each other in character. 

The short filming day still lasts seven hours, but the sun isn't even down when he calls up Darren to let him know that everyone else can head to the pizza place. It takes a bit longer for Darren and the others to get to the restaurant with an accident and traffic backing things up. When they get there, Chris already has a table and waters in front of each seat. 

"Sorry about that," Darren apologizes and drops into a seat right beside him. He kisses his cheek and rests a hand on his thigh. "I'm sure you're curious who won the Mario Kart Battle--" 

"ME!" Hannah shouts, pumping her fists.

"She actually did," Darren says, looking slightly ashamed of himself. 

Chris laughs and grabs his hand, squeezing it. "It's okay. She came in as a ringer. How were you to know?" 

Darren sighs. "I had no idea you trained your younger sister as a mario kart assassin. But then, I should have realized, Ninja." Darren teases Chris, poking his tongue out at him. The nickname is fairly new and one Darren particularly enjoys. Every so often, he goes online and takes time trolling through twitter and tumblr, looking specifically at Chris's fans. They seem to enjoy flailing about him and how adorable he is, which Darren enjoys, and freaking out about how he snagged a freaking hottie as a boyfriend, which Darren really enjoys. They also seem to have found out about Chris's skill with the sai swords and the nickname Ninja got quickly bandied about. 

"Well, it wouldn't be very Ninja of me if I just went around telling everyone..." Chris teases back. He actually likes the nickname. It's so different from the many and varied insulting ones he had during high school. 

"My ninja," Darren whispers quietly. He wraps a hand around the back of Chris's neck and pulls him into a kiss. 

"Eww, do you always do that?" Hannah groans. 

"Yes. Yes they do. All the time." Joey shares a groan and a look with Hannah.

"I mean, if you find it that annoying, I can always call Mom to come get you..." It's a low blow and Chris isn't remotely serious but mom threats are definitely a childhood sibling thing they haven't grown out of with each other. 

Hannah's eyes go wide. "Bubba!" She whines plaintively. Darren forces himself to keep a straight face and not snicker but it sounds so much like younger siblings that it's hard. 

Chris just raises an eyebrow at Hannah and she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I won't complain about your kissing." 

"Thank you Hannah." Darren smiles at her, slinging an arm behind the back of Chris's chair. "I appreciate it as kissing Bubba is one of my favourite things to do." 

Hannah just looks perplexed at the idea. "But, why?" 

"Well." Darren isn't expecting that question. He turns to look at Chris for any guidance but Chris isn't helping him out. He has a telltale smirk on his face, one that Darren would enjoy kissing off his face if it weren't for them being in a very public place. "Well, he's my best friend. And I like kissing him. And he kisses back really, really well." 

Something occurs to Chris and his eyes go wide. "But, um, it's just us being weird. Kissing is actually really, really gross and something you probably don't want to do until you're thirty. At least. At least thirty. And even then with Mom and Dad's permission. And let them pick out the guy. When you're thirty." 

Somewhere midway through Chris realizes maybe he's protesting too much, but he can just see Hannah going back home and finding some guy and their mom walking in on them making out and Hannah blaming it all on Chris and Darren. 

Darren eyes Chris, brow furrowed but he follows his lead. "Right, yeah, it's like super gross though. It's just a thing... we do... right Joey?" Darren glares pointedly at Joey who just laughs and holds his hands up in defeat. 

"Right, yeah. I don't kiss anybody Han, it's icky." Joey seems to be a trusted source and she nods, going back to the packets of red pepper on the table and laying them out in order. 

"You're all dumb," Hannah says bluntly. "I like kissing." 

Chris sits straight up. "What?"

She's smug when she says. "I have a boyfriend! His name Andrew and he's in my special class at school." 

"Oh my god." Chris is torn between being furious someone kissed his sister and laughing because she's got a boyfriend and his mother is going to have a heart attack. 

Darren is unable to keep a straight face any longer. "Oh god." He says, burying his face into Chris's shoulder to laugh. "Does your mother know about Andrew, Hannah?"

"No." Hannah defiantly says. "Cause she'd be mad. Right?"

On the last bit, her eyes dart toward Chris as she checks for confirmation. Chris struggles with absolutely no idea how to respond. Is he supposed to be the cool older brother? Or is he supposed to be the responsible older brother? "Um. I."

Darren looks to Chris, he's not quite sure what to do either. "Well, probably." Darren finally says. "Is Andrew the only one you kiss Hannah?" Darren doesn't want to rule out the possibility that Hannah has herself multiple male (or female!) friends.

"Of course." Hannah looks affronted. "And we only kissed twice. But it was a nice two kisses. I think he'll kiss me again. He has to wait until the teacher leaves the room." 

Chris visibly relaxes. Visions of her sneaking out of the house for a late night rendezvous evaporate. "I think you're safe not telling Mom, but if you ever see him outside of school you need to make sure she knows it's your boyfriend. Just because... it's worse if you lie to her."

Darren reaches under the table to find Chris's hand and grabs it. He gives his hand a hard squeeze before threading their fingers together. Darren knows that Chris lied to his parents for a long time over their relationship. He lied about having a boyfriend and then about what Darren's career was. He knows part of the reasons Karyn dislikes him so much is because of all the lies Chris told because of him. 

"And make sure, if Andrew's sneaking kisses at school, that he's also not kissing any other girls either," he adds. "Though, I'm sure he's not. You're surely the cutest girl there." Hannah grins and preens visibly at the compliment.

Chris hopes Darren's sweet gesture isn't actually based in guilt, because his situation was a lot more complicated than schoolroom kisses and if he had to go back and do it all over again, there's nothing he would change. He's positive if he'd been honest his parents would have just done everything in their power to keep the relationship from deepening. 

Maybe he can even understand the logic behind it, but since it was the best choice he ever could have made... there are still no regrets. 

"He likes me a lot," Hannah says proudly. 

"Good, there is a lot to like about you." He's replying to Hannah but he looks over at Chris. Darren doesn't ever doubt how much Chris loves him, he is well aware of that, but he does wonder if Chris ever wishes for things to have been easier, for having a better relationship with his parents. 

Hannah, thankfully, doesn't get that Darren isn't talking to her, she beams again at him. "I think he's my boyfriend."

"Well, that's awesome," Chris says. "Just tell him if he isn't nice to you, your big brother will beat him up." 

"Breaking news, Glee actor Chris Colfer arrested on charges of threatening a minor.." Joey says in a news announcer voice. 

"His por--portedly gorgeous boyfriend was on the scene able to get Chris off--" Darren quickly shoots a look at Hannah but she doesn't seem to have picked up on Darren's multiple slips of the tongue. He shoots Chris an apologetic look, he really didn't mean to almost call himself a pornstar, or to make comments about jerking Chris off.

Chris and Joey definitely notice but thankfully both are good enough actors to cover. Hannah's too busy glaring at Chris. "You will not beat up Andrew. Besides, I think he could beat you up." 

Chris puts a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt." 

"No, but you will be." Hannah grins at her joke.

"Ooh, those are definitely fighting words." Darren laughs at Chris's shocked expression. "Now, I don't know Han, he's changed quite a bit since he was living with you. He's all super, stealthy ninja now." Darren grabs Chris's arm and holds it up, pushing the sleeve of his tee-shirt back to show off his bicep. "See? Ninja muscles."

Chris knows what a fan Darren really is of those ninja muscles. They come in handy for wallfucking, particularly. 

Hannah is less impressed. She just shrugs and says, "Finn has better ones on Glee. When do I get to meet him?"

Darren pats Chris's bicep sadly. "I like them babe," he assures Chris. He is quick, however, to reach out and cover Hannah's mouth with his hand. "Shh! Don't say that!"

"What? You said I'd be able to meet Finn!" Hannah insists from behind his hand. 

"But we don't talk about it in front of the rother-bay." Darren looks at Hannah and tries to surreptitiously jerk his head towards Chris. 

"But I want to meet him. He's really, really hot. I want to squeeze his butt." Joey snickers as Darren's hand falls away and Chris just stares at Hannah, shocked expression on his face. 

"Hannah you have to talk about these things slowly, you can't just go on about how you want to squeeze his butt in front of your brother you'll never get to see him now." 

Hannah's eyes narrow and she crosses her arms over her chest. "You said." 

Darren looks over at Chris, hoping the realization that his baby sister is into butts is too traumatizing for him to realize that Darren was the one promising them. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem like that would be the case. 

"I love you?" Darren offers hopefully. 

"You are in trouble." Chris pokes Darren in the shoulder. To Hannah he says, "We'll see if he's around on set when you come visit. No promises."

Hannah wiggles excitedly and Darren just flashes Chris his wide, apologetic eyes. Chris ignores him though, so Darren scoots his chair over a bit to gently rub his shoulder against Chris's. Dinner goes smoother after that, food going a long way to keep Hannah's mouth occupied and from getting Darren in trouble any further. 

Hannah goes to bed early that night, tired after her first day of vacation and as much as Darren really does adore Chris's sister, he is happy to have Chris all to himself. 

"Mm, finally." Darren mumbles, lips pressed against Chris's and his arms wrapping around his neck. "You're all mine." 

"I'm always yours," Chris says, smiling. He settles back against the bed. "But seriously, we need to have a talk about being overly sexual around Hannah. You know she's not... she's naive, and I just... I don't want her thinking some things are cool to do if she's not comfortable." 

He's never really had a 'talk' like this with Darren. He never needed to; Chris was always capable of saying no to Darren. But the idea of Hannah in a situation with someone less kind, less knowledgeable... 

Darren frowns. "Is this because of Corey? Because I didn't say anything about him. Or her. Or butts." He had thought he'd done well with Hannah this afternoon. He and Joey had their butts whooped rather soundly by her and spent time watching Disney cartoons while she asked questions about Chris's job. "You know I wouldn't say or do anything like that with her." 

"The whole butt grabbing thing... I guess wither her actually having a boyfriend it feels a little more weird." He sighs. "My baby sister is growing up. Why." 

Darren nods and moves over to Chris, reaching for him and pulling him close. "I bet it does feel weird. I was always the baby so I didn't have that come up for me." Darren cards his fingers through Chris's hair, making it stand on end. "She suggested the butt grabbing thing but I don't... think she thinks of it as overtly sexual? Not like in the way I would assume you meant it if you said it to me." He drops a kiss onto Chris's cheek. "I think she thinks it means you like someone?" 

Chris still frowns. "I don't want to be a bad influence on her. Can I just buy her a Barbie and make her stay home?"

Darren laughs and nuzzles his nose into Chris's neck. "You won't be a bad influence on her. And I really don't think anyone on set is going to do or say anything that will be bad." He presses a chaste kiss to the closest patch of skin before pulling away enough to catch Chris's gaze. "You can buy her a Barbie. Though, your sister? She might prefer some Commando Destructos. Or maybe My Little Pony's."

"I'll buy her a pony and some Ninja Turtles," Chris decides. "Some good solid 90s toys. And then she'll ignore them and use her ipad."

Darren snickers, reaching for Chris's hand and threading his fingers through Chris's own. "That sounds about right. But you know, we can totally play with the ninja turtles. I know you're just as much a fan of them as I am. Which, ooh, which turtle was your favourite as a kid?"

"I'm insulted you even have to ask," Chris says. "Raphael was my sai inspiration as a kid. What about you? Who was your favorite?" 

"Mm, bad boy huh?" Darren's grin widens and he looks at Chris. "Yeah, I can see that. The one that could protect everyone he cared about that had a bit of a possessive edge. Very you babe. Me, well. I mean Michelangelo was the coolest one wasn't he?"

"Most ridiculous, maybe." Chris grins. "But the cutest, too, so I think it works." 

"Seems your taste in men parallels your taste in turtles." Darren rolls Chris onto his back and lays on top of him, his legs fall innocently between Chris's own and Darren takes the time to just enjoy being close with Chris. "So your favourite ninja turtle encouraged you to pick up sai swords, mine encouraged me to pick up pizza..."

Chris just laughs. "Well, I think Raph had an appreciation for pizza too, so it's fine." 

He wraps his arms around Darren and enjoys the weight on him, the reassurance of how solid Darren is like this. He strokes up and down Darren's back gently, pressing kisses into Darren's hair. Two years ago he was smaller than Darren and this wouldn't have really worked as well, but now they're the same - or if anything, Chris is getting a bit broader in the shoulders. 

Darren sighs happily, body squirming ever so slightly in an attempt to burrow in closer. He runs his own lips over Chris's shoulder blade. Their breathing begins to sync, in and out together at the same time. Darren can also feel his own heart beat and then the faint resounding thud of Chris's in time with his own. He smiles, feeling completely at ease like this.

"Night, baby," Chris whispers, letting his eyes shut a little. "Love you." 

He stays awake long enough to hear Darren respond in kind before falling asleep. 

* 

Hannah spends the next day hanging out at the house again, but the midway point of her trip is the set visit she's been looking forward to so much. Chris has to be up at a disgusting hour to be in hair and makeup, so Darren and Joey get up with her at a more reasonable hour to bring her to the studio. 

She's practically bouncing alongside them as they walk across the Paramount Studios lot, towards where Chris is already on set. 

"Can I watch Bubba?" She asks, jumping forward and then running back to Darren and Joey. 

"Yup, you're gonna be able to watch Bubba alright." Darren keeps an eye on Hannah and carries her jacket, knowing that Chris wouldn't want her to be without it just in case. 

"Can I go on set?" 

"You ... might be able to go on set. It depends on how busy they are Han." 

"Can I go on that set?" She points to where some people are made up and heading inside a studio and Darren has to reach out and grab her hand to keep her from wandering off. 

"Maybe... We go see Bubba first?"

"Yes!" It is thankfully easy to redirect her and she is back to bouncing along in time until they get to the right studio.

Chris had arranged for Darren to bring Hannah in when he was pretty sure they'd be on a food break, but the morning scene took too long. He has to send a PA out to wait with them until they actually wrap up. He hurries out to greet them in full Kurt wardrobe, beaming at how Hannah is obviously excited. "You made it!"

"Bubba your pants!" She laughs at how bright silver and sparkly they are, reflecting in the sun. 

"Yeah, his wardrobe is really fun isn't it?" Darren grins at Chris and surreptitiously takes a picture. He has an entire folder of amazing Kurt outfits that he plans on using at some later date. 

"It's awful." Chris groans. "At least I can breathe in these." He means his balls can breathe, of course, but he's sure Darren picks up on that. 

"So, I'm starving, you want to go raid the snack table and grab some stuff to take back to my trailer?" Chris asks. "We've probably got half an hour until I'm back on set. I got permission for you guys to all watch the next scene."

"Food!" Hannah agrees, jumping up again as she follows Chris over towards the craft tables. She grabs a plate and immediately dives into the pile of brownies that are at the end. 

"Girl has admirable priorities," Darren says to Chris as he grabs some of the lasagna and salad for himself.

"At least it's not butts," Chris whispers under his breath. 

They make their way to Chris's trailer, which is a little bit small for four people but he's not complaining. The fact that he's on a tv show and has his own trailer is still pretty fucking cool to him, even after this long.

Darren grabs a spot on the floor by Chris, Hannah sitting next to Joey on the couch. Her plate has a bit of actual food peeking out from underneath the brownies that she picked up. "So what scene are we watching today Cee?" Darren swipes a tortilla chip off his plate, crunching into it happily.

"You're in luck, actually," Chris says. "I didn't want to say any thing in case they redid the scene order but... I'm doing a solo. With a dance."

"Ooh," Darren says excitedly, nudging and bumping his shoulder into Chris's. He's seen a few of Chris's solos, the one of him in red polyester cheerleading uniform always standing out in his mind as one of his favourites, and he enjoys watching Chris work and be the center of attention Darren believes him to be. 

"A solo?" Hannah bounces in her seat, almost upsetting her plate of food (and mostly brownies). "Really? That sounds like so much fun!"

"You're just not allowed to laugh when I mess up," Chris says, pointedly looking at all three of them. "Because I will mess up. Many times. Also, you can't laugh at the takes where I have to do it in double speed. It looks ridiculous to watch live."

"Of course not." Darren also looks at Hannah who nods in agreement. "What song are you doing? Any that we've practiced together?" 

"... no spoilers," Chris teases. "But it may be Gaga." 

"I don't like her," Hannah says, unimpressed. "... is Finn in it?" 

Chris balls up a napkin to throw at her. 

Snorting, Darren takes a moment to steal a fry from Chris's plate while he's distracted with his sister. "Gaga, that'll be awesome." Darren knows that Chris did a few Gaga songs the last season but other than the few duets he's practiced with Darren, he's been fairly tight lipped about what he's been having to sing. "Can't wait to see it." 

"I guess it'll be okay," Hannah finally concedes with a sigh. Chris throws Darren's napkin at her. 

*

Lunch goes fast and Chris must leave earlier to get back into make-up. They make their way back towards the sound stage and one of the production assistants snags Darren by the arm, indicating where they are to stand. 

"Ooh, this is so cool!" Hannah breathes, looking around. "I thought it would look more like a classroom though." 

"Well, it does ... I mean over there?" Darren points to the choir set that is still done up in the far corner. They move past the set and over towards where there is an auditorium set up. 

"Yes but I thought it would be more..." Hannah frowns as she looks around, clearly unsure now about the entire place with it looking different. "So where is Bubba?" 

"He's probably getting ready for his cue." Joey settles back into one of the set chairs, pulling Hannah's chair over closer and patting it for her to sit in. She settles back and Darren grabs his own chair, pulling it to her other side as they wait for the music and the cue and for Chris.

Chris has to block out the fact that he's being watched by three of the people whose opinions mean the most to him. He's had three days of rehearsal on this number, though, and he's worked out the lip syncing pretty well, so he finds it fairly easy to just slip into the zone and get the job done. He manages the first three takes without a hitch, then they break to reset the lighting for a close up. 

Darren is still sitting in his chair, unsure of himself as Chris comes over, looking like Kurt and bouncing like Chris. He can't really fully process what he just saw yet and his brain keeps running into a block. Hannah is here and he knows he shouldn't say anything suggestive with her by him but his brain just keeps replaying that incredibly sexual smirk and cock of the hips Chris had as he moved through Born This Way. 

"That was awesome Bubba!" Hannah bounces out of her seat and over to her brother, grabbing him for a hug and not bothering to be careful of his makeup. "You looked like Kurt up there." She pulls back to reach out to pat his hair where it is tall on top of his head. "And I like your shirt."

"Thanks," Chris says, hugging her back. "Are you too bored yet? Because I've probably got another hour left at least. You guys can leave whenever it's too repetitive... or just go back to my trailer if you need to?"

Hannah shakes her head. "I like watching you work. And they have donuts back there!" She points behind her to a table piled with coffee and pastries. 

"Hey Hannah, why don't we go and grab something..." Joey says, standing up from his chair and giving Darren a significant look. They've just eaten but he understands wanting a moment after that performance. 

Darren shoots him a grateful smile and waits for Hannah to walk away before squirming slightly in his chair, his jeans not doing a very good job of keeping his problem hidden. "So. That was a... that was awesome babe."

Chris grins. "Well, I knew you would like it..." He pointedly glances down then back up. "But you'll have to wait until we're alone later to give you me your full range of... thoughts." 

Laughing, Darren nods. "Yeah I figured. What with Han and well, public." He gives Chris a lazy shrug. "But hey, I mean it. Not just because I really want to know what's on your mind at the beginning there but you're... you're really good babe. You have that dance down and that sass." He shakes his head. "Perfect. Fucking love it. You know I love to watch you work."

Hannah and Joey make their way back, donuts in hand and Darren re situates himself so nothing is obvious to Hannah. She hands him a donut with sprinkles and his brow wrinkles as he looks over to her, feeling touched. 

"Thanks Hannah," he leans over and kisses her cheek and she's happy. Turning to Chris she quickly pulls him into a conversation about Finn before the director calls for Chris once more. 

Chris is sweating by the time he gets his next break. He chugs some water and has a change of shirt to avoid sweat stains and then takes a breather before getting his makeup touched up. There isn't another free chair where Darren, Joey, and Hannah are gathered so Chris has no shame in plopping himself down on Darren's lap. "Not falling asleep yet?" He grins. 

"Not a chance." Darren buries his face into Chris's neck and nuzzles there briefly. Chris smells good, like clean sweat and musk and ever so slightly of their shared shower gel. 

Darren keeps his hands on Chris's waist, making sure not to be too forward in front of Chris's work colleagues and family. "What about you Han? Getting tired yet?"

Hannah shakes her head quickly. "I didn't know you could kick over your head Bubba!"

"I'll regret it later," Chris says, laughing. "It's gonna be a quiet night in. I hope that isn't too disappointing, but I'm going to need a nice long bath and about twelve hours of sleep after this." 

Hannah shrugs. "Mario Kart tournament?" She bounces in spot looking at Chris and then Darren and Joey in turn. 

"Uh uh, that doesn't work twice in a row! I know what a diabolical little go-karter you are," Darren teases her. 

"I'll play you Han," Joey offers, Hannah's sulk quickly switching to an excited smile. 

"And pizza! Let's order pizza! And ice cream." She nods decisively and Darren snorts into Chris's neck. He's amused with how commanding Chris's sister is, though he shouldn't be too surprised, considering Chris's own proclivity for commands.

"Must be hereditary," Darren whispers to Chris, keeping his voice quiet.

Chris doesn't entirely get that, but judging by how Darren is grinning he figures he'll ask later. "You're weird," he says, kissing Darren on the forehead. 

His break is over too quickly. He sighs and gets up, wincing at the slight soreness. 

"You like it." Darren gives Chris another quick kiss before he slips back off to continue filming. They go over the scene a few more times, filming it from different angles and switching cameras until Chris has done the routine at least a dozen times. 

By the end of the filming, Hannah is beginning to squirm and can't sit still. Darren presses a kiss to Chris's cheek when he stops by on his way back to the costuming trailer, promising to see him in a little while at home, letting Chris go and finish what he needs to for work. 

On the way home, they stop and pick up a pizza and dessert per Hannah's instructions and by the time Chris finally makes it back, the pizza is warming in the oven and Hannah is kicking both Joey and Darren's butt at Mario Kart once again. 

"That smells amazing," Chris says, breaking in deeply. "Do I have time for a bath before it's done?" 

He gives Darren a slightly puppyish look, hoping Darren will volunteer to run the water for him... And maybe join him.

"Uh..." Darren shoots a look over at Joey who rolls his eyes and nods. He understands and scoots closer to Hannah, pulling her into conversation and egging her on for another game. 

"Sure, yeah. I know where that stuff is that helps your muscles." Darren tosses his controller onto the couch and stands, eagerly following Chris into their en suite bathroom. "Clever boy," he teases when the door shuts behind them and he can lean in for a kiss. 

Chris wraps his arms around Darren's neck and just hugs him in close for a minute. "Just needed a minute alone with my baby."

That makes Darren shiver pleasantly. "Mm, like how that sounds. You know I love being with my Daddy." He tucks his face in Chris's neck and wraps arms around his middle, holding on to him tightly back. 

"You want in the bath with me or do you want to get back to your game?" Chris asks. He doesn't want to order Darren to but he would really love his hair washed... 

Darren snorts. "You know damn well I'd never pass up an opportunity to get you naked and wet." Darren reaches behind his head and tugs on his tee, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. 

"What kind of oil you want babe?"

"You pick," Chris says. "Your hands are all I care about." 

Darren tips in a few oils into the bath and grabs one for rubbing onto Chris's back. he sets it to the side before offering him a hand to help Chris into the bath tub and then curling up behind him. The water is silky, fragrant and warm and Darren takes a moment to warm more oil in his hands before massaging it into Chris's shoulders.

"How long can we actually get away with staying in here?" Chris asks, folding his legs up to make room for both of them. 

"Hm, we can try a few hours...." Darren offers, digging his thumbs into the arch of Chris's shoulders where Darren can feel knots already formed.

"We will be prunes," Chris says, though he doesn't really actually mind. "Very comfortable prunes." 

"Mm I promise to still love you when you're a prune." He turns his head to kiss Chris's neck as his hands slide down Chris's back. "Feeling good?"

"Feels amazing," Chris says. "You always do. Magic hands."

Darren's hands run around to Chris's front, pushing on his chest until Chris is leaning against him. He runs his fingers over Chris's chest, briefly playing with his nipples. "You were amazing today babe."

"You're biased," Chris says. "But I did try. Didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you guys."

"I am but you were amazing. And I'd never be embarrassed by you." He presses another kiss to Chris's neck as his hand trails lower. 

"Wait til I'm drunk and break out the single ladies dance on a table." Chris snickers. "You'll be embarrassed then. Unless you're more drunk than I am and join me, of course..."

"Ooh when do I get that? I want the Cee on the tables dancing experience. I will totally dance on the table with you though... If I'm not throwing money at you I mean." Darren teases, his mind spinning out images of Chris in those tight pants he wore on set but in a bar and dancing just for him.

"Hannah leaves on Saturday... We should go out on Saturday night to celebrate," Chris suggests. "Not promising the dance, though."

"What? Why no dancing? I want Cee dances." Darren pouts into Chris's neck and whines.

"Get me drunk enough?" Chris suggests.

"No problem. You're easy when you're drunk. Also easy to get drunk." Darren smirks to himself and nibbles gently on Chris's neck. They haven't had much time to themselves for this lately and Darren is taking advantage of it.

"You love me easy," Chris says with a flirty laugh. "I mean, I am oiled up and in your hands..."

Darren groans. His hips grind up into Chris as his hand slides under the water.

"Back to massage?" Chris whines a little. 

Darren's groan quickly turns to a chuckle. "Of course." He pulls his hands back up out of the water and begins to stroke and massage Chris's shoulders once more.

"I'll make it up to you later," Chris says. "Blowjob? Before bed?" His tone is as hopeful as a child trying for another story, trying to wheedle out just a bit more.

"Ooh you know just the things to say to me," Darren sighs happily. He digs his thumbs into the muscle, working to relieve the knot.

Chris laughs. "To be fair, I can pretty much say anything to you and you're fine. I've heard a rumor that you're kind of easy." He's proud of bringing that all the way back around.

Darren snorts but presses down into a knot, beginning to rub it out. "Don't even pretend that you don't enjoy my being easy for you Colfer. I'm well aware of how much you like it." 

Chris guides one of Darren's hands down his body to where he's half hard. "Not like I was really trying to hide it." 

Darren curls his fist loose around Chris's cock. He isn't sure if they have the time or if Chris wants to make the time right now but he'll gladly enjoy just feeling him if nothing else. "Mm, no and you know how I enjoy that about you." His fist curls, tightening to just hold onto Chris's cock and feel as he begins to get hard in his hand.

"I think..." Chris stretches leisurely. "I think you should make me come, and if you can do it before the water gets lukewarm then I'll reward you - tonight." 

"Yes, Sir." Darren's says into Chris's ear. He tightens his fist and begins to stroke Chris slowly. He takes his time, making sure to make Chris relax and feel good. His other hand slips down and massages Chris's balls as his other hand begins to move faster as Chris hardens.

Chris sighs and leans back, letting Darren care for him. It's weird how sex has gone from something so nerve wracking and exciting to almost soothing in moments like this. He trusts Darren so much and is at such a level of comfort with him that he really can sink back into the feeling and let Darren just carry him through it.

Darren takes care of Chris. He knows just the way to twist and tug on his cock to get the needy tiny whimpers falling from his mouth. Darren counts it as a point of pride to be able to get Chris to the edge as quickly as he's able to. Stroking slower, Darren prolongs the edge, knowing how much Chris enjoys it, the tingle and rush down his spine. As soon as his hips begin to rock forward, creating tiny waves in the small bathtub, Darren gives in, squeezing around the head and sucking gently on the soft skin of Chris's neck and sending him over. 

Chris comes, shooting under the water and Darren opens his eyes to watch it spiral out. He gets a visceral reaction, a tug in his belly at just watching Chris come but he quickly pushes it back. This is for Chris and later, later is for him. 

Chris has his hands resting on Darren's hands and momentarily grips his wrists in a tight squeeze as he comes, then slumps back against Darren. He can feel Darren's dick digging into the small of his back but he's perfectly at peace with that, too. "Mm, thank you, baby. That was perfect."

Darren's cock throbs, stuck between Chris's back and his own abdomen. He's definitely hard; the tip dribbles slightly out onto his stomach and into the warm water around them. Darren pushes his arousal to the back of his mind, letting it settle around him like a warm blanket until he's hard but it's not insistent. He likes it like this, likes feeling the burn and then the lessening of it with denial and being made to wait. 

Instead, Darren tucks his face into Chris's neck and nuzzles gently. "Good, am glad you liked it."

"Always." Chris sighs and smiles. 

* 

Twenty minutes later they're back in the living room with Hannah and Joey, the pizza guy knocking at the door.

Darren returns, pizza in hand and brandishes it with a flourish. "Dinner is served." Setting the boxes down in front of the couch, Darren surreptitiously tosses Joey’s wallet behind him, pretending that that totally wasn’t what he used to pay the pizza man with.

"Hannah, I think this box on top is your abomination. All for you girl, have at it." He pushes the box of pepperonni and anchovy closer to her, grimacing at the smell already wafting from it. 

Hannah grabs at the box, flipping it open to begin digging into her own personal medium sized pizza. She's never been able to have her own pizza before and actually be able to dictate what ingredients, her mom is always very particular on what should be allowed. Now, she digs in and hums happily as she munches on the warm, gooey pizza. 

"Thanks Bubba, thanks Darren," she says with her mouth full. Darren smiles and hands her a napkin. "Of course. What fun is staying with us if we can't give you lots of bad food?"

*

It doesn't take long for the three of them to demolish all four pizza boxes, Hannah doing a good job of keeping up with the boys. She slumps onto the side of the couch, yawning a bit as she pats her tummy. 

Darren picks up the empty boxes, clearing off the table. "I think... maybe a movie? More go kart racing might be a bit much with so many full stomachs." Hannah tries to protest but she's too full to really see it through. 

They put on Hercules, at Darren's suggestion and Hannah's enthusiastic insistence. Chris claims his spot tucked into Darren and leaves Hannah the big chair all to herself. She's asleep half an hour in but Chris decides not to move her yet. He's too comfy himself to bother getting up. By an hour in, Joey's snoring lightly, too. Chris laughs and looks up at Darren, who is the only person wide-eyed watching the movie still. Chris kisses his chin and smiles, "You're such a Disney nerd."

Darren blushes slightly and curls closer into Chris. "True, though," he admits. He hums along with the next song that comes on. "They're fun and easy and most of the songs? Pretty kick ass actually. You also have to admit that Hades is the best character in this one."

"Mhm." Chris is more of a Harry Potter, Fantasia, magic and adventure type of fan but he does have a newly developed appreciation for Disney as seen through Darren's eyes. 

The movie comes to a close and Chris manages to peel himself out of Darren's arms, yawning and stretching until his back pops. "Okay, you take one kid and I'll take the other." He points Darren toward Joey while Chris handles getting Hannah up and into bed.

"Got it!" Darren salutes and grabs Joey's hand, tugging him to stand. Half asleep, Joey is incredibly cuddly and he curls into Darren's body, tucking his face into Darren's neck and wrapping an arm low around his waist as Darren slowly walks Joey into his room, before tipping him down onto the bed. 

"Goodnight Joe Bear," Darren says quietly before sliding a pillow into his arms to give him something to cuddle. Joey accepts the pillow, still half asleep as he wraps himself around it, gives it two lazy grinds of his hips before falling back into heavy snores. 

Darren snorts, covering him in blankets before tip-toeing back to his bedroom where he has his own Chris waiting. Chris ends up just steering Hannah with his hands on her shoulders. She's awake but he pretends she's not, making her giggle and jump when he almost walks her into a wall. She gives him a goodnight hug and he leaves her at the doorway, letting her get herself into bed. She's less trouble than Joey, and Chris totally knew that. 

Darren is happy to see Chris already in bed and waiting for him when he gets back. He quietly closes the door behind him, fingers flicking the lock so no one can interrupt them. "Mm, I see yours was much easier to get to go to sleep." Darren shucks off his shirt, dropping it onto the floor before crawling onto the bed and moving over to Chris to curl up with him. 

Darren presses a kiss to Chris's bare shoulder. "I think we should definitely have an us weekend after Hannah leaves tomorrow. Just, you, me… the playroom…”

"Sounds perfect," Chris says. "And like the kind of thing we'll need to burn the sheets after."

Darren snorts but he has to admit, with what they'll probably do, there is no bleach strong enough. "That's probably fairly accurate assessment. I'm sure there are a lot of things we can do that we haven't tried yet." Darren slides on top of Chris, letting his legs fall to either side of his hips as he presses his lips to Chris's own, kissing him nice and slowly. 

"So we'll do some of the new, some of the old." Chris says, because as adventurous as they are, sometimes the old favorites are so for a reason.

"Mmhm, sounds good," Darren agrees, nosing down Chris's neck. He takes his time, trailing his lips down to the spot where his neck and shoulder meet and kisses it before briefly beginning to suck. He can't leave any marks on Chris, partly because Darren knows Chris doesn't want Hannah to see but Darren also knows they'll both get shit from the makeup department if he does and Darren really doesn't want to have to get yelled at by them. He keeps his suction light before moving to nibble along Chris's collarbone, just taking his time and exploring his boyfriend.

Chris reaches down and absently, as if he's not at all thinking about it, starts to palm Darren's cock. "Maybe you should give me some suggestions, actually. Just... go ahead and tell me what you're thinking we'll do..." 

He pushes Darren onto his back and straddles him, smiling and not moving yet. 

"I think you're gonna do whatever you want..." Darren trails off as he rocks into Chris's hand. "And that's my favourite thing, ever." Dropping his head down on Chris's shoulder he tries to rock harder and get more friction but Chris is very good at denying him and keeping him from getting too close. Darren groans, feeling frustrated, and finally gives Chris an answer. "Want to feel your cock against mine babe. Haven't done... like this in so long."

Chris grins. "I meant in detail. Tell me what you want in detail." Because Darren didn't really answer the question like Chris wanted, and because Chris is just a little bit evil, he stays there with his hand still feeling Darren pulse against the pressure. 

Darren's hips twitch but each move he tries to make forward, Chris pulls his hand back and off and finally Darren caves, not moving forward. "I want to do something," he says quietly. "To make you feel good. Want you to tie me up and let me suck you. Let me suck you nice and slow babe."

"Suck me?" Chris smiles. "Like this?" 

He slides down Darren's body and squeezes his fingers around Darren's dick near the base so he can lick around the tip then give it a slow, deep suck. Darren's voice goes high as he whines. His feet dig into the mattress and his hips lift. He can't help it, he just fucking loves the wet, hot suction of Chris's mouth. 

"Oh god, oh yes like that. Just like that. Would suck you until you want to come and then let you fuck my face again and again and again.”

Chris doesn't answer this time, because he's taking Darren deep. He can't go as deep as Darren can but it's a skill he's honed over the years, and he's not too shabby by this point. He's also good at multitasking, two fingers in Darren's ass or squeezing his balls or even just jerking off what won't fit in his mouth. He goes for the balls now, rolling them against his palm just to feel the weight of them. 

Darren opens his legs wider as Chris plays with his balls, wanting to give him the most room possible to play as he closes his eyes and whines softly. "Your mouth babe, so good." It doesn't take him long before he's panting and squirming, one hand reaching down to run through Chris's hair and tug on it. He can feel the familiar burn at the base of his spine and it feels good. 

Chris won't make Darren wait again. He's done his waiting, after all, since that bath earlier. 

He gets a finger in his mouth alongside Darren's dick just to wet it then wiggles it inside, to the first knuckle. It's not even enough to give him pressure on his prostate but he knows Darren gets off harder when he comes with something in him and Chris can still work the prostate from the outside, rubbing firmly with his thumb just behind Darren's balls while he sucks in hard, deftly undoing Darren's willpower. 

Chris's finger gives Darren something to bear down on and grind back into. It leaves him wiggling and pushing back, trying to get a bit more and get it deeper. With that, it doesn't take much longer between Chris's fingers and his mouth before Darren is writhing mass of just-about-to-come mess; his toes curl into the duvet, one hand reaches out blindly, grabbing onto the blankets and jerking them as the other grips tightly onto Chris's hair. With a high-pitched whine, Darren comes hard, shooting straight into Chris's mouth.

Chris has also learned how to swallow rapidly to make sure nothing leaks out. He grins with pride every time he manages it, popping off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Better now?"

"You're so fucking talented," Darren whispers, admiration clear in his voice. He is never able to understand how Chris can swallow so quickly but damn is he proud of it. He wraps a hand around Chris's neck, tugging him back up his body so that Darren can kiss him nice and slow. He can taste himself on Chris's tongue, it's bitter and salty and a completely heady taste so soon after watching Chris swallow. If Darren were capable of getting hard again so quickly, he knows he would be.

"Well, I'm dedicated and I like practicing, that works in your favor." Chris smirks.

"Mmhm, such a good Sir," Darren whispers happily against Chris's lips. They're still tangled up together and sweaty but Darren feels no need to get up and shower. They can just stay here like this and clean later. The sheets need a good wash anyways.

There’s a moment of silence where they’re both drifting towards sleep. Chris yawns and says, “I’m going to be sad to say goodbye to her tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Darren agrees. “She’s good to have around. I can’t wait for her to come back so we can do Disney.” 

Chris grins. “You just want an excuse to go back to Disney.” 

“You can’t prove anything.” Daren’s voice is deeper, huskier with how close he is to being out. 

Chris yawns, curling them up with his hips against Darren's ass and one arm slung over him. "Sleep now.” 

“Mhm,” Darren agrees, voice a soft hum. 

*

The next morning after one last batch of french toast and one more smoothie attempt from Hannah, Chris’s parents are in the driveway, ready to take her home. Chris stands in his driveway hugging Hannah tight to him. He hugs her so long and tight that she starts to squirm and push him away. “Bubba!” 

He sighs and lets go. “Love you lots, okay? And if you ever need anything-” 

She’s already move onto hugging Wookie, a parting that lasts longer and involves more emotion from Hannah than any other goodbye. Chris sighs and leans back into Darren, who is conveniently standing behind him to offer support in both a physical and an emotional sense. 

“She’ll be back,” Darren reminds Chris, propping his chin on Chris’s shoulder. 

Chris smiles. “Yeah. She will.”


End file.
